Teenage World
by The Summer Breeze
Summary: We all live in the same twisted teenage world . . . TROYPAY RYELLA
1. Awake

**A/N: **OMG! I'm sooooooooooooo incredibly sorry for the long wait! I totally forgot to mention that I wouldn't be able to update because I was going to Mexico for a month. Sorry! L Anyway, It's Summertime! (I love doing that, it's summer, and my name is Summer!-lol). I decided that it was time I stop being lazy and write a story. So here it is! Sorry if the summary and trailer were suck-ish, but like I said this is my first story. I got the idea for this story while I was in the shower, so I'm not sure how good it is. Mkay, well I think I've talked more than enough, so I'll just shut up now. Without further delay here's the first chapter of Teenage World!

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing :[

((But if I did Zac Efron would be mine! Muahahahah!-lol))

**SummerSummerSummer**

**Chapter 1: The awakening**

**Saturday, August 25****th**** 2007**

**10:47 AM**

**Evan's Estate**

It was morning. Bright beams of sunlight were pouring through the open windows, and shining onto the two sleeping bodies on the bed. One of the two, was none other than Gabriella Montez.

Finally, after some time, Gabriella began to stir. It took her a while to realize that she had woken up in unfamiliar surroundings, but when she did, she sat up quickly as if awakening from a terrible nightmare. Then upon seeing that she was naked, the thought that she had sex with someone crossed her mind-only to be proven true by the sleeping form beside her. She quietly stumbled out of the bed, never once taking her eyes off the person still sleeping in the bed.

Tears began spilling from her brown eyes, as she tried to realize what was happening. "H-how could this h-happen?" she asked herself, although she knew perfectly well the reason why. The night before, Sharpay and Ryan threw a huge end-of-the-year party at the Evan's Estate. Gabriella remembered that she had been drinking a lot, and that's when things started to get out of control.

_((flashback))_

_It was nighttime. There were more than a hundred people dancing by the Evan's poolside, and about a hundred more scattered inside the house. Everyone who was anyone at East and West High were at the party. And just about 90 of that everyone was completely wasted-including Gabriella Montez._

"_Gabriella, don't you think you're drinking a lot?" said Troy._

"_Ha! Like you're one to speak. Besides, weren't you the one who told me that I should loosen up? Remember?"_

_((end flashback))_

_Gabriella was stirred out of her thoughts by a faint moaning sound. One that could only be interpreted as someone waking up. She quickly looked back to the bed, only to stare into the piercing blue eyes of-_

**SummerSummerSummer**

**A/N: **I know that was mean, but I just had to end it in a cliffy! Guess you'll just have to wait until chapter two to find out who it is! (it's kind of obvious though . . .). BTW reviews make he happy :D (and make me not kill all the main characters at the end! lol)

Hugs and kisses-Summer

XOXOXO


	2. Piercing Blue Eyes

**A/N: **Please be nice and send a review? Pretty please? The main character's lives are at stake! (lol). Well lets see who guessed right . . .

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing :[

((But if I did Zac Efron would be mine! Muahahahah!-lol))

_**Previously on Teenage World: **_

_The night before, Sharpay and Ryan threw a huge end-of-the-year party at the Evan's Estate_

_Everyone was completely wasted-including Gabriella Montez_

_The thought that she had sex with someone crossed her mind-only to be proven true by the sleeping form beside her_

_She quickly looked back to the bed, only to stare into the piercing blue eyes of-_

_**To be continued . . .**_

**SummerSummerSummer**

**Chapter 2: Piercing blue eyes**

**Saturday, August 25****th**** 2007**

**11:05 AM**

**Evan's Estate**

-Ryan Evans. Gabriella Montez had sex with Ryan Evans.

**SummerSummerSummer**

**Saturday, August 25****th**** 2007**

**11:06 AM**

**Ryan's room**

Ryan and Gabriella just stared at each other for a while, both obviously in shock. Gabriella had seen the mass of blonde hair belonging to the guy she had slept with, but since he was sleeping with his head buried in the pillow, she wasn't able to tell it was Ryan. Ryan, belonging to the male species, couldn't help but to study Gabriella's naked body. Although Gabriella wasn't completely innocent, because she looked at Ryan's too. But then realizing what they were doing, she quickly reached for one of the sheets and covered herself. Ryan, after seeing her reaction, covered his lower region with a sheet too.

For a short time they were just standing on opposite sides of the bed, both too embarrassed to say anything. Ryan, being the man, decided that he should be the first to speak. ((Takes a deep breath)) "Gaby, did we have sex?" Gabriella lowered her head in shame at his question. She opened her mouth to speak, but just couldn't come up with the words-instead she broke down crying. Gabriella collapsed onto the bed, fresh tears pouring from her eyes. Ryan rushed to her side, wrapped his arms around her, and gently rocked her back and forth. "I'm so sorry Gabby, I really didn't mean to make you upset. But if something happened we have to talk about it." Gabriella looked up, straight into his eyes. In them she saw that he truly cared about her, and he wasn't going to do anything to hurt her. Over the summer, Ryan and Gabriella had become really close. In that short time they had become best friends.

((Gabriella's flashback))

_I remember you blacked out from drinking so much, then some of the guys were going to go take you to your room, but they didn't know where it was. Since I was already wasted, Troy and Chad went off to find Sharpay to ask her. Only Chad came back. He_

_said that Troy stayed with Sharpay, and I got a little jealous and drank even more. Zeke, Jason, and him went to go take you to your room, while Taylor stayed with me. _

_I told Taylor that I was going to the bathroom, she came with me, but I left before she came out. I started wandering the house, I went upstairs and somehow found myself in your room. I really don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the alcohol, but I suddenly had this urge to be with you. You looked so peaceful, even though you were all wet because you were still in your swim trunks. Then I-uh, well I took my bathing suit off, and um laid on the bed next to you. I defiantly wasn't thinking clearly. I was just stroking your face, then I just randomly did it, I kissed you._

((end Gabriella's flashback))

"Ryan? I'm really sorry it's all my fault. I should have never-"

"No Gaby, it's not all your fault. You started it, but I never stopped you. The thing is, I never actually saw your face. The room was really dark, so I could only see a little. I thought I was just a dream. That the alcohol was still playing tricks on my mind. I remember feeling someone's lips on my own. That one kiss was enough to bring me back to consciousness. Like I said I thought it was a dream, so I played along."

((flashback))

_Ryan and Gabriella were making out on the bed. Gabriella was completely naked on top of Ryan. One of her hands was cupping his face, while with the other she was busy trying to undo Ryan's swim trunks. His hands were running along the length of her back, caressing every inch of her skin. When Gabriella was finally able to get Ryan naked, he flipped them over so he was on top. Ryan leaned in and kissed her again, just before-_

((end flashback))

"I remember that. It's all coming back now. Ryan, I remember having sex with you."

"What are we going to do? It's up to you Gaby. I'll do anything you ask."

Gabriella buried her face deeper into Ryan's chest, while thinking about everything that just happened. Troy would surly dump her. Her mother would kill her. Would if she was pregnant?!

"Ryan! Would if I'm pregnant?!"

"I, uh, hadn't thought of that actually. But if you are, I promise I'll take responsibility."

Gabriella felt a little better thinking that if she was in fact pregnant she wouldn't be alone. But Troy would still dump her, and her mom would still kill her.

"Ryan, Troy is going to dump me."

Ryan was Gabriella's best friend (other than Taylor), but he really did have feelings for her. Feelings other than just friendship. And it hurt him to hear that she was thinking about Troy, when something this big just happened between them. When Gabriella entered East High, he really liked her. She was beautiful, smart, and the nicest girl he had ever met. When they started to become friends he slowly fell in love with her. But Gabriella didn't love him-she loved Troy.

"We won't tell anyone. We'll pretend this night never happened, and hope that you're not pregnant." Even though it broke his heart to say those words, he knew it was for the best. They were friends, and friends have to look out for their friend's best interests, and in this case it was to make sure she could still be with Troy.

"Thanks Ry. You really are a good guy. And I'm glad that if I had to get drunk and accidentally lose my virginity to someone, that it was to my best friend and not some random guy."

_She was a virgin? _Ryan assumed that she had already had sex with Troy, but apparently she hadn't. He knew it was wrong, but he felt good that her first time was with him and not Troy.

"Uh thanks, me too. And just for the record, that was my first time too."

**SummerSummerSummer**

**A/N: **If you people thought this was a Troyella-THINK AGAIN! I wanted to make it a surprise, but this story is TROYPAY / RYELLA. Sadly for the sake of my storyline there will be some Troyella, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. I was going to start the story with Troy and Sharpay, but I decided this might be more fun :D. Anyway, please review! I'll update when I have at least 10 reviews. Thankies!

**Next time on Teenage World: We'll find out what happened to Troy, and why he stayed with Sharpay.**

Hugs and kisses-Summer

XOXOXO


	3. The Morning After

**A/N: **Hey it's Summer again with another chapter of Teenage world. I didn't quite get the 10 reviews I asked for, but I already wrote this chapter and I really wanted to post it! I worked really hard on this chapter, and I think it's pretty good. Please review! Even if it's just to tell me that I suck as a writer! Please?! I really need some feedback on my work. Anyway, I'm just going to stop rambling and let you read. Just one more thing-the story has gotten way over a thousand hits and only 8 reviews! Review! Okay, now I'm done :D

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing :[

((But if I did Zac Efron would be mine! Muahahahah!-lol))

_**Previously on Teenage World:**_

_She quickly looked back to the bed, only to stare into the piercing blue eyes of-_

_-Ryan Evans. Gabriella Montez had sex with Ryan Evans._

"_Ryan! Would if I'm pregnant?!"_

"_Troy is going to dump me."_

"_We won't tell anyone. We'll pretend this night never happened, and hope that you're not pregnant_."

_Troy and Chad went off to find Sharpay_

_Only Chad came back_

_**To be continued . . .**_

**SummerSummerSummer**

**Chapter 3: The Morning After**

**Saturday, August 25th 2007**

**11:33 AM**

**A bathroom in the Evan's Estate**

Troy was just waking up from a night of fitful sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep very well in the bathtub. He hadn't meant to fall asleep there, but he had a lot to drink and wasn't really thinking things through. What he found even more surprising, was that in his arms he held a sleeping Sharpay Evans.

Troy looked at her for a long time. She looked so beautiful. _Wait beautiful? Since when do I refer to the Ice Princess as beautiful?_ he thought to himself. Although ever since the whole incident at Lava Springs, Sharpay had actually been treating people decently. _I guess I shouldn't call her Ice Princess anymore . . ._ The more time he spent with her, he came to see that she wasn't as bad as she seemed. _But what happened last night? _Troy closed his eyes and tried to remember how exactly he ended up falling asleep with Sharpay in a bathtub.

**Saturday, August 25th 2007**

**11:36 AM**

**Living room**

Gabriella and Troy weren't the only people who stayed at the Evan's house. The whole gang, never made it out of the house. They were the only ones who stayed, because they were the only ones who could find room on the couch (big couch . . .). The rest didn't feel like sleeping on the floor, and the rooms were locked for the night, so they left once they were able to.

In the huge Evan's Estate was: Ryan and Gabriella in his room, Troy and Sharpay in a bathroom on the 2nd floor, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason in the living room. Sharpay and Ryan's parent's weren't home, so it was just them plus the staff (currently working like crazy to restore order to the house).

Taylor and Kelsi were the first ones up. They had woken up early to try and find food, but bumped into the kitchen maids and were told not to worry. They were just waiting for everyone else to wake up, so they could all eat. Henceforth they had been watching Saturday morning cartoons for the past 2 ½ hours . . .

**Saturday, August 25th 2007**

**11:40 AM**

**Some bathroom on the 2nd floor**

Sharpay was still asleep in Troy's arms, and showed no signs of waking up soon. They had fallen asleep laying on their sides, with Troy holding her (facing him) close to his body-in a bathtub. But this was the Evan's house so this was a pretty big bathtub.

Troy was still pondering over last night's events. He remembered the party, getting drunk, Ryan passing out, and looking for Sharpay. _Sharpay? Why was I looking for Sharpay? Oh that's right we needed to find Ryan's room . . . But why did I stay with her? Why in a bathroom? Why in a bathtub?! God, if I wanted to have sex with her I should have taken her to her room, or any room. I could have at least found a table . . . _He thought to himself. (**A/N**: Haha, Troy and Sharpay doing it on a table . . . That would be something-lol)

Troy looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He subconsciously stroked her arm with his hand. _She's freezing! _He instinctively brought her even closer to him, in attempt

to make her warmer. _Wait! Why are we still in a bathtub! I know where her room is!_ He slowly untangled himself from Sharpay (**A/N: **yes untangled!), and once he was out gently lifted Sharpay out of the bathtub (bridal style). Once she was safely in his arms, he began making his way to her room.

Once they reached her room. Troy opened the covers and gently laid her inside. She was still very cold, so Troy got in the bed with her, holding her close to him. _She must have had a lot to drink, anyone else would have woken up by now._ He thought to himself. _Sharpay's bed is really comfy . . ._ And then he fell asleep. Again.

((Troy's dream/flashback))

_Ryan had just passed out. He and Chad were looking for Sharpay so she could tell them where Ryan's room was. There were a lot of people at the party, and Sharpay was nowhere to be found. Then he finally spotted her on the dance floor, and she was with none other than West High's basketball captain, Hayden Rosner. Troy was sure Hayden hadn't met Sharpay until tonight, but he was already trying to get his hands all over her._

"_Come on Shar. Dance with me. You know you wanna." Hayden put his hand on Sharpay's lower waist, pulling her to him so they were only an inch apart. Sharpay pushed him back, obviously not happy._

"_Look Rosner. First of all you just met me, so don't call me Shar. Secondly, uhm no. I don't want to dance with you." She flipped her hair seductively and then walked away. Hayden looked really confused, no girl had ever turned him down before. If he wanted this Sharpay girl before, now he wanted her even more. And he always got what he wanted. Always._

_Troy had seen all this from a distance, and he defiantly didn't like it. He quickly made his way over to the bar where Sharpay was currently drinking her 10th margarita. Chad of course didn't notice a thing. He just followed Troy to where Sharpay was without saying a thing._

"_Hey Sharpay."_

"_What do you want Bolton? Danforth?" she replied coolly._

"_Uh your brother just passed out from drinking so much, could you tell us where his room is?" said Troy trying to act natural. In reality he was looking behind Sharpay, to where Hayden was standing looking at her with lustful eyes._

"_Oh. Ryan's room is upstairs, third door to the right. Wait, you're gonna need the key. All the rooms are locked for the night. We don't want our house turning into a motel, now do we?" Sharpay dug into her bag looking for Ryan's room key. "Here you go. Now leave."_

"_Thanks Shar." Sharpay rolled her eyes at Troy, and then turned her attention back to her drink._

_Troy turned to Chad, "Here. Take they key to the guys, and take Ryan to his room. I'm going to stay with Shar," Chad gave him a suspicious look, and then left. Troy then walked back to Sharpay._

"_I thought I told you to leave" she said, clearly annoyed. She was treating people decently, nice was a completely different story._

"_Yeah, but I thought I'd stay and keep you company. Maybe even go for a dance. What do you say?" Troy didn't exactly want to dance with Sharpay, but he defiantly didn't want her dancing with Hayden._

"_Wow. As tempting as that sounds, I think I'm going to have to say no" she said while taking another drink of her margarita._

_At this point Hayden had made up his mind to try coming after her again. He was just about to reach the bar when he noticed that Troy Bolton was trying to get Sharpay to dance. Hayden and Troy had __never__ liked each other. And right now Hayden really hated him for trying to get his girl _(A/N: boy's have really wonderful ways of thinking don't they? Talk to you for a minute and they already think they own you . . .)_. Hayden quickly made his way over to Sharpay and wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his mouth close to her ear and said, "I'm still waiting for that dance you know." Troy looked like he was ready to kill Hayden, but the look on Sharpay's face told him it wouldn't be necessary._

_Sharpay was just about to murder him, but decided that he might be useful. She turned around and said, "I'd love to." Better him than Bolton, she said to herself. Troy just stood there speechless. One moment Sharpay looked like she was going to rip Hayden's head off, and the next she was grinding on him on the dance floor!_

_Troy just sat there at the bar, drinking vodka while watching Sharpay and Hayden on the dance floor. Then it finally happened. All the alcohol finally kicked in. Like brother like sister-Sharpay passed out. Hayden was caught off guard, but luckily he was able to catch her before she hit the ground. Troy was literally standing on his chair to see what happened. He saw Hayden pick Sharpay up, and then carry her off. Hayden walked over to the nearest bedroom, but to his misfortune, found it locked. Hayden didn't know that Sharpay had the key, so he just headed upstairs to see if something was open. Everything was locked-except the bathrooms._

_Once Troy realized what Hayden was trying to do, he quickly jumped off the chair and ran towards the bathroom he saw him go into with Sharpay. Hayden had just laid Sharpay in the bathtub, when he heard someone come in. He turned around and was met with none other than Troy Bolton's fist. Hayden put his hand an his cheek, and smirked. "Bolton. Now what exactly do you think you're doing?"_

"_You're not going to touch her!" yelled Troy. He was positively furious at this point._

"_Why don't you just go back to your little girlfriend Troy?" Troy had actually forgotten completely about Gabriella. Right now his main concern was Sharpay, and that she didn't get hurt._

"_That's none of your fucking business Hayden!"_

"_Ooh touchy." Said Hayden right before slamming his fist into Troy's stomach. Troy clutched his stomach, but then kicked Hayden hard right in the crotch. Hayden doubled over in pain, he had lost and he knew it. He was just about to leave when he turned around and said, "It might not have been tonight, but she will be mine Troy. And there's nothing you'll be able to do about it." And then he left._

_Once he was out, Troy closed and locked the door. Then he turned to look at Sharpay. She looked so peaceful. And she had no idea what just could have happened to her. Troy didn't want to leave right away, just in case Hayden tried anything. So he got in the bathtub beside Sharpay and wrapped his arms around her. And before he knew it he was asleep._

((end dream/flashback))

**Saturday, August 25th 2007**

**12:05 PM**

**Sharpay's room**

Sharpay had finally started to wake. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was that she was wrapped in the arms of Troy Bolton. She closed her eyes again and snuggled up to him more. But then her brain woke up. "BOLTON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she yelled once she realized what was happening.

The situation did not look good. It was one that could easily be misinterpreted-just like it was now. Troy and Sharpay were in their bathing suits, in a bed, together. And to make matters worse, Troy had his arms around Sharpay and their legs were all tangled together. Yes, the situation was bad.

"This isn't what it looks like!" said Troy in self defense. It was a very overused and typically untrue phrase, but in this case it was true-even if it didn't look like it.

"GET OFF!" yelled Sharpay, and then promptly pushed him off her bed. Troy hit the ground with a loud THUD, and then got up to try and calm her down. Sharpay had now gotten off her bed and started pacing her room. Troy gently placed his hands on her shoulders so she was facing him.

"Don't touch me!" she said and roughly removed his hands from her shoulders. "I can't believe you! How could you Bolton?! How could you take advantage of me?!" she said tears pouring from her chocolate eyes.

"WHAT? You think I took advantage of you?" said Troy. "It was Hayden who took you to a bathroom to rape you! Not me! I fought him and saved you!" Troy finally remembered everything that happened, it all came back in a dream.

"How on earth do you expect me to believe that?!" said Sharpay. "You said Hayden took me to a bathroom! You were the only one who knew I had the keys to my room! I woke up with you latched onto me! Not Hayden!"

"I fell asleep with you in the bathroom. Then I woke up and took you to your room, and accidentally fell asleep there too!"

"Are you seriously trying to pull this off?!" said Sharpay.

"Sharpay, don't you think if I wanted to have sex with you I would have done it with you naked?" said Troy.

"You could have just done pulled my bathing suit down, and pulled it back up when you finished!"

"Okay. Then if I hadn't fought Hayden, how do I have a huge bruise on my face and stomach?" said Troy. Sharpay had been so mad that she didn't even notice that Troy was hurt.

"Oh my god! Troy I am so sorry!" she said and then threw her arms around Troy. "I guess I just freaked out. I mean I haven't, well you know-and I got really scared that someone took advantage of me, and I didn't know what to do. Thank you so much for saving me Troy. Thank you so much!"

Troy just stood there being hugged by Sharpay, trying to process all the information. _Did Sharpay just say thank you? She's a virgin? _(**A/N: **now where have we heard that before?) A smile crept across Troy's face, and then he hugged her back. Then they just stood there in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity.

_**To be continued . . .**_

**SummerSummerSummer**

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :D. Please be nice and review? This time I'm asking to get to 13 reviews before I update. And this time I really wont update until I get them (I hope!). Thankies!

Hugs and kisses-Summer

XOXOXO


	4. Didn't See the Trouble Ahead

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long, but I made this chappie extra long :D**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing :[

**((But if I did Zac Efron would be mine! Muahahahah!-lol))**

**Previously on Teenage World: **

**Like brother like sister-Sharpay passed out**

**He saw Hayden pick Sharpay up, and then carry her off**

**"You're not going to touch her!" yelled Troy**

**"It might not have been tonight, but she will be mine Troy. And there's nothing you'll be able to do about it." [Hayden**

**Chapter 4: Didn't see the trouble ahead**

**Saturday, August 25****th**** 2007**

**12:12 PM**

**Sharpay's room**

"Uh Troy? Can we please go downstairs before someone comes looking for us and finds us hugging in my room?" said Sharpay. As much as she liked being like this with Troy, someone could easily walk in and misinterpret the situation (like she did) . Besides, the love fest had gone on for way too long.

"Sure. I'm getting pretty hungry" said Troy, finally releasing Sharpay from his embrace. They had been hugging for quite a while now, and it was getting a little awkward.

Sharpay was already at the door, but suddenly she turned around and gave Troy a soft kiss on the lips. "Uh that was for-uhm, thanks again" she said and then quickly made her way out the door. Troy just stood there. Once again Sharpay had left him completely speechless. He smiled and placed his fingers on the spot where Sharpay's lips had met his. And then he finally made his way downstairs for a very delayed breakfast.

**Saturday, August 25****th**** 2007**

**12:15 PM**

**Ryan's room**

After Gabriella had calmed down a little, Ryan convinced her to go take a shower. He was waiting for her to come out so he could shower himself, and then they could go down to breakfast-which was currently running very late. It would be more like having lunch, than breakfast.

There was a knock on the door. Ryan, thinking it was Sharpay, opened the door not to find his sister, but Kelsi. Once he opened the door, he immediately regretted it. How on earth was he going to explain all of this?!

"Uh, hey Kelsi. What's up?" he said trying to sound casual.

Kelsi was trying really hard to maintain her composure-and keep her eyes from wandering. Ryan would be completely naked, if it were not for one of his bed sheets wrapped around his lower area. He was a lot different than she thought he would be. She kind of expected him to be thin and slight. But oh no, Ryan was fit! _Guess the yoga really does work_, she said to herself. That whole she was thinking, Ryan was just watching her, really wanting to just shut the door.

"Hellllllllo? Kelsi?" he said waving his hand in front of her face. Then she finally snapped out of it, blushing furiously.

"Oh sorry, I kind of spaced out. What were you saying?"

"Not that I'm not thrilled to have you here Kels, but what are you doing here?" Ryan was getting really annoyed, but he didn't want to be mean.

"Oh yeah! I was just here to tell you that we're like starving and you people wont come down!" said Kelsi, finally remembering what she came for.

"People? I'm the only people-I mean person!, in the room? Who else hasn't come down?" Ryan knew that she was probably looking for Gabriella too, but he thought he should ask anyway.

"Just you and Gabriella." Sharpay came down a few minutes age, and then Troy came down like a minute after her. By the way, do you know where Troy spent the night?

"Uh no." Ryan was starting to get a little nervous, he had promised Gabriella that they would keep what had happened a secret, but he was blowing it already!

"Really? That's weird. Hey is that the shower running?" said Kelsi. When she came, she hadn't been able to focus on anything but Ryan's body, but now that she was back to her senses, she heard the water running.

"Oh yeah, I was just about to jump in the shower, but then you knocked, and yeah."

"Oh I'm sorry. So I guess that's why you're, um, in a bed sheet." Kelsi turned like 5 shades darker when she said that. As hard as she tried, she couldn't help but to blush.

Ryan was blushing like mad. He had completely forgotten that he wasn't decent.

"I'm wasting a ton of water, so I'm just gonna go!" He said and then ran into the bathroom. Gabriella was right in the middle of shampooing her hair, when she heard someone come into the bathroom "Ryan?" She asked, and poked her head through the side of the shower curtain.

"Sorry Gabs, Kelsi came looking for us. I told her I had just woken up, but she saw me in the sheet, and heard the water, so I had to tell her I was going to take a shower. And well, I kind of ran in here. Sorry. I left the door to my room open, so I'm just going to have to stay in here for a while in case she comes back. You just keep doing what you're doing.

"Oh, okay" she said, and then went back to shampooing her hair. She was a little nervous to have Ryan in the bathroom while she was taking a shower, even though it seemed silly, considering everything that had already happened between them. It was an odd kind of nervousness too. It was exciting actually. _I don't know what's coming over me!_

Kelsi was already at the stairs, when she remembered that she forgot to ask him about Gabriella. She knew he was in the shower, but this was important! And she really just wanted to see him again.

Some time ago Kelsi had realized that what she felt for Ryan, wasn't just on the boundaries of friendship. Ryan had been her first real friend. He was they one who always defended her from Sharpay (although now she was treating her better), and the one she could always trust. She had thought that she loved Jason, but he turned out to be different than what she thought. The only reason she was still with him was because of status. Jason Cross was on the basketball team, and was close friends with the school's golden boy. If she broke up with him, she would go back to being no one. But being Jason's girlfriend wouldn't stop her from getting what she wanted. And right now she wanted Ryan Evans. _And I'll do anything it takes to make him mine._

So she turned around, and headed back to Ryan's room. His door was still open, but the one for the bathroom was closed. It was closed before too. _Strange. _She quickly crossed his room, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ryan? Can I come in?" she said, pretty loudly so he could hear.

Gabriella was frozen stiff, this time in the middle scrubbing herself.

"Uh, I'm kind of in the shower Kels" he said. If she came in they would surly be caught.

"I know, but it's really important!"

Gabriella was listening to everything behind her curtain. _I wonder what's so important. I hope everything's okay. _Then it got really quiet.

Ryan was trying to think of what to do, and was left with no choice. He quickly untied his sheet and let it fall to the ground. Then he opened the curtain, to reveal a very wet, very naked Gabriella. She was just about to shriek, but Ryan put his hand over her mouth to silence her. Then he stepped into the shower behind her, still keeping his hand over Gabriella's mouth. He was holding her closely from behind, Gabriella could feel his body pressed up against hers. The contours of his body, matching perfectly against hers. If they weren't just about to be caught, she might actually be enjoying this. Well, not that she wasn't enjoying it now.

"Come in" said Ryan, hoping that he had taken so long that she had given up and left. But, no such luck. Kelsi opened the door, and came in. The first thing she noticed, was that on the floor there was not just one sheet, but two. _Something isn't right here. _She was starting to get suspicious. She really hoped it was all just in her head, because right now would be the worst time to find Ryan with someone else.

"What did you need to tell me that was so important Kelsi? He said, finally removing his hand from Gabriella's mouth, but still holding her closely around the waist. Kelsi was trying hard to see through the curtain, so she could confirm her doubts, but couldn't see anything.

"Uh I wanted to ask you about Gabriella. She disappeared last night and we can't find her anywhere. Taylor's really worried, she just ran off completely wasted on her at the party. Do you have any idea where she might be?" asked Kelsi.

Gabriella stiffened in his arms. She had completely forgotten that she had run off on Taylor. Ryan tightened his hold on her, thinking desperately of what to say. "No. Last time I saw her she was draining a bottle of vodka. Then I blacked out."

Ryan's answer was very convincing. How could he have seen Gabriella if he passed out? Much less be with her . . . "Oh yeah, sorry. I kind of forgot. Uh I'll just let you get on with your shower. Bye." And then she was gone.

Ryan finally let go of Gabriella. He felt really bad for having to do that to her. "I'm so sorry Gabby! I didn't know what to do, and I promised you we wouldn't get caught, and-" Ryan's rambling was cut off by Gabriella placing a finger on his lips. "Shh, it's okay. I know. You just surprised me is all. Uh, I'm done, so since you're already here why don't you take a quick shower?" said Gabriella.

"Um yeah thanks." Ryan watched her get out and wrap a towel around herself. He couldn't hide his blush at the sight of her naked body. He quickly looked away and closed the curtain.

**Saturday, August 25****th**** 2007**

**12:40 PM**

**Dining room-Breakfast! ((Finally!))**

Gabriella had come down to the dining room. She had only just walked in when Taylor rushed to her side and wrapped her in a big tight hug. "Gabby! How could you just run off on me like that! I was so worried about you! Where did you go?!"

"Oh Taylor I'm so sorry! After I finished up in the bathroom, I just wandered off without thinking. Somehow I ended up on the second floor, and I was really tired, and one of the maids knew we were staying over, so she let me in a room. And well, I fell asleep." Gabriella never lied. Why would someone refuse to believe her? Especially when she had lied so well? Taylor nodded and hugged her even tighter before letting her go.

When Gabriella walked into the room, the first thing Kelsi noticed was her hair-it was wet! Wasn't Ryan the one in the shower? She finally understood everything. Why Ryan was so nervous, why they couldn't find Gabriella, and why there were two sheets on the bathroom floor.

_Looks like Little Miss perfect finally screwed up-more like screwed over! _Kelsi was furious. She had finally realized that she loved Ryan, and Gabriella had to go and mess it all up! She was sure that something happened between them last night. And she was going to find out.

Now everyone, minus Ryan, was now sitting at the table. Most of them had been waiting for food for hours, and were quite irritated. Well, mostly just Chad, but the rest were hungry too! Then finally after like 5 minutes, Ryan finally made it to breakfast.

**Sunday, August 26****th**** 2007**

**2:05 AM**

**Gabriella's Room**

Gabriella was exhausted. With everything that happened, she didn't even notice that she had the hangover from hell. She spent the rest of the day in bed trying to get some rest, but found it impossible. Her head felt like it was going to explode, and she felt really nauseous. If she hadn't liked the taste of alcohol so much, she would defiantly never drink again. She had managed to get 3 hours of sleep-altogether. She had been going on and off from sleep for the past 12 hours, and was just about to give up.

_I guess it's a good thing that mom finally found herself a boyfriend._ Gabriella's mom had recently started seeing someone, and she was so caught up with him, that she didn't notice Gabriella's current state. Had she not met this mysterious Mr. Perfect, she would have immediately realized that her daughter did not come home for the night. That's right, she didn't even notice.

Gabriella finally decided to get out of bed, she thought it was pointless to just lay there for hours staring at the ceiling. She decided to go on her computer for a while, to see if that tired her out. She had been looking at people's profiles on Myspace for a while now, and was getting extremely bored. Then she saw that Kelsi had just logged onto Myspace IM. What is Kelsi doing up at 2:30 in the morning? She IMed her.

**XxGabbyxX: Hey Kels! What r u up to?**

**KelC: Not much. Couldn't sleep. U?**

**XxGabbyxX: Same same. Anything new?**

**KelC: Not really. But I did want to ask u something.**

**XxGabbyxX: Ok.**

**KelC: Did anything happen between u & Ryan?**

Gabriella nearly had a heart attack. She quickly typed back a response.

**XxGabbyxX: What! Where did you get that from?!**

**KelC: Well, for 1 thing u disappeared at the party. Then when I went looking for u**

**& Ryan, he was acting rlly weird. Not 2 mention that he was completely**

**naked except for 1 of his bed sheets. Then when he finally let me in2 the**

**bathroom there were 2 sheets on the floor.**

_Oh no! She did notice! What am I going to do? She's my friend, so I should be able to trust her, right? Oh god I really hope I'm doing the right thing in telling her. I'm so sorry Ryan._

**XxGabbyxX: Ok. Promise-no, swear to me that u won't tell any1!**

**KelC: Ok, ok, I swear. Now what happened?**

Kelsi was really pissed off. So her suspicions were true after all. She really hated Gabriella now, because she had the one thing that she really wanted-Ryan. As mad as she was, she had to suck it up. She had to pretend to still be friends with Gabriella. She was going to make Gabriella trust her so she would confess everything to her. Then she would

find a way to use it against her so she could have Ryan for herself.

**XxGabbyxX: Well u kno I got rlly wasted the party, and started wandering the**

**house. Somehow I ended up in Ry's room, and well I'm not rlly sure**

**why I did it, I guess it was the alcohol, but I undressed myself and **

**started kissing him. Then he woke up, and well, we had sex. But we**

**both agreed to keep it a secret, so plz don't tell anyone!**

**KelC: Wow. Dn't worry. I swear I wont tell any1. Ur secret is safe with me.**

_At least until I find a way to use it to my advantage . . ._

**SummerSummerSummer**

**Sunday, August 26****th**** 2007**

**3:15 AM**

**Troy's room**

_Troy was inside a dark hall all alone. In the distance he saw a bright light, and began walking towards it. It was far away, but with each step he took, the light shone brighter. Once he was close, the light was almost blinding. He closed his eyes and continue to venture towards the light. When he finally reached it, the light began to normalize, and his eyes began to adjust. Then when he could see again, he noticed there was a trail of blood on the floor. He followed it, and saw a girl in white a white dress surrounded by a pool of blood on the floor. Her dress was covered with blood, and her blonde locks were covering her face. He looked at the scene horrified, and then ran to her. Once he was at the girl's body he kneeled at her side, and slowly reached out with his hand to uncover her face. What he saw caused him more pain than a thousand knives piercing his body. The girl, was Sharpay. And she was dead._

_Troy took Sharpay's body into his arms, and tears began spilling from his eyes. He gently stroked her face, and held her face to his chest. Even dead, Sharpay looked as beautiful as ever. She looked angelic. It seemed to him like she was merely sleeping. In some ways she was. She was in a deep sleep from which she would never wake up. _

"No! Sharpay! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Troy woke up from his nightmare. He was covered in sweat, and tears continued to fall from his eyes. He was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. He was sitting up holding his face in his hands. _That dream-it was so real. Sharpay-Sharpay was dead!_ He suddenly felt really scared. He quickly reached for his cell phone and dialed her number.

**Sunday, August 26****th**** 2007**

**3:23 AM**

**Sharpay's room**

Sharpay was peacefully sleeping in her bed, when all of a sudden her phone starts ringing. "Mmnn . . ." The ringing continues so she lazily stretched her arm to her nightstand where her phone was. She felt around for it, not once bothering to open her eyes. When she finally found it she opened it to answer it.

**Sharpay: ((yawn)) H-hello?**

**Troy: Oh thank god you're alright!**

When she heard that oh-so familiar voice, her eyes sprang open, and she sat up. _Why on earth would her be calling at 3 in the morning? Why on earth would he be calling me?! And what's with the "Thank god you're alright?"_

**Sharpay: Why wouldn't I be alright? What do you want Bolton? It's like 3 in the**

**morning.**

**Troy: I just wanted to know you were safe. And I needed to hear your voice. **

For once Sharpay didn't know what to say. _He "needed to hear my voice?" Something is defiantly up with Troy. Why is he so worried about my safety anyway?_

**Troy: Sharpay?****You are safe right? Ryan's there with you?**

**Sharpay: Duh. No Ry went to our Aunt's house for the rest of the week, and my **

**parents are gone too. So it's just me, well and the maids and people. Why?**

**Troy: You're alone?! **

**Sharpay: Uh, no. Maids remember?**

**Troy: I'm going to go get you. You can stay with me. My parent's are gone too, so **

**there's no problem.**

**Sharpay: What?!**

**Troy: Uh, I said-**

**Sharpay: I heard what you said! Are you crazy?! Of course not! **

**Troy: No, Sharpay, not like that! Please just trust me okay? Get your stuff, I'll be**

**there in 10 minutes.**

**Sharpay: Bolton, no!**

**Troy: 10 minutes Sharpay. Bye.**

Sharpay didn't even bother to say bye, she just hung up. Then she got back in her bed, cause there was no way she was leaving. She had just closed her eyes when Troy's voice rang in her head. "_I just wanted to know you were safe. And I needed to hear your voice. You can stay with me. Please just trust me okay?" _As much as she tried, she couldn't get his voice to shut up. "_Trust me. Trust me. Trust me." _Then she got out of bed, pulled out a tote and started putting things in it.

**Sunday, August 26****th**** 2007**

**3:31 AM**

**Troy's Car**

He didn't know why suddenly he was so concerned about Sharpay. Why she was on his mind almost every waking moment, and then in his dreams too. And in his nightmares.

He felt a lot better now that he heard her voice, and he knew he'd be a lot better once he had her with him. Although it was to look after her, part of him just wanted to have her close. To help him forget his dream, and to have her near.

Troy was almost at the Evan's Estate. He was trying to get there as quickly as possible. He couldn't take it any longer. His mind was torturing him by replaying the images of his dream in his head. He kept trying to push them to the back of his mind, and kept telling himself that it was just a dream. That she was okay, and he was going to see her soon.

Then he finally arrived at the gate. He rolled down the window and pushed the button to talk to someone. Sharpay's handmaiden, Susana, was the one who answered.

"Good morning Mr.Bolton, Miss Evan's is waiting for you inside. I'll let you in, no one is home, so you can bring your car all the way up." she said in her thick Spanish accent.

The gate opened and Troy drove up the hill to the front of the house. He parked his car directly in front of the house, got out , and ran to the door. He didn't even have to knock, because Sharpay simply opened the door and handed him her stuff. Then she went back inside and called Susana. Troy was waiting outside, while Sharpay talked to her handmaiden.

"Susana if my parents or Ryan calls, tell them that I'm staying over at a friend's house. Please under no circumstances tell them that I'm staying at troy's house. Just tell them that I didn't say who." said Sharpay.

Susana merely nodded. Sharpay thanked her and gave her a short hug before walking over to Troy. Sharpay trusted Susana more than anyone, she knew that Susana was loyal only to her.

Troy opened the door for Sharpay, and put her things in the backseat. "So I guess you changed your mind?" said Troy. He didn't know what did it, but he was glad he didn't have to drag her all the way to his house.

"Well you told me to trust you, and for saving me the other night, I owe you that much."

Troy looked at her and caught her gaze. He knew that she was questioning whether she was doing the right thing in going home with him, but he was glad that she did trust him. He shot her a smile and she smiled sweetly back. Then they continued to drive into the night, unknowing of what lied ahead of them.

_**To be continued . . .**_

**SummerSummerSummer**

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you all made my day! I love you! Mkay, well sorry for the delay with the chapter, but school started on Wednesday and that slowed me down a bit. But I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. This time I ask to get to 20 reviews please/ Thankies!

P.S: If you want to see Sharpay's dress in Troy's dream, here's the link: and kisses-Summer

XOXOXO

**Next time on Teenage World: What will happen with troy and Sharpay? Ryan and Gabriella? And what's the deal with Kelsi? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of Teenage World!**


	5. We Belong Together

**A/N: Once again, thank you very much to everyone who reviewed :D. Sorry for taking so long-again, but school is terrible, and it's not exactly the school part. See I like this guy, and he's a freshman and I'm a sophomore, and we're friends, but he has a girlfriend, and-ookay then! Sorry about that! I'll try to put my personal problems aside, and review faster. So as an I'm sorry present, here's a much longer chappie of Teenage World!**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing :[

((But if I did Zac Efron would be mine! Muahahahah!-lol))

Oh and I don't own the song "We belong together" either . . .

_**Previously on Teenage World: **_

_Sharpay was already at the door, but suddenly she turned around and gave Troy a soft kiss on the lips. _

_Right now she wanted Ryan Evans. And I'll do anything it takes to make him mine. [Kelsi_

_She had finally realized that she loved Ryan, and Gabriella had to go and mess it all up! _

_I guess it's a good thing that mom finally found herself a boyfriend. [Gabriella_

_Gabriella's mom had recently started seeing someone, and she was so caught up with him, that she didn't notice Gabriella's current state._

_**KelC: Did anything happen between u & Ryan?**_

_**XxGabbyxX: Ok. Promise-no, swear to me that u won't tell any1!**_

_**KelC: Wow. Dn't worry. I swear I wont tell any1. Ur secret is safe with me.**_

_At least until I find a way to use it to my advantage . . . [Kelsi_

_Troy was inside a dark hall all alone. In the distance he saw a bright light, and began walking towards it._

_There was a trail of blood on the floor. _

_He followed it, and saw a girl in white a white dress surrounded by a pool of blood on the floor. _

_The girl, was Sharpay. And she was dead._

"_No! Sharpay! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Troy woke up from his nightmare. _

_He suddenly felt really scared. He quickly reached for his cell phone and dialed her number._

_**Troy: I'm going to go get you. You can stay with me. **_

_**To be continued . . .**_

**SummerSummerSummer**

**Chapter 5: We belong together**

**Sunday, August 26****th**** 2007**

**3:53 AM**

**Troy's house**

The rest of the drive was silent. Troy was beginning to worry that Sharpay regretted coming home with him. He really wanted to ask her, but decided not to. He was relived when they arrived at his house. Troy got out first and then opened the door for Sharpay.

She stood looking at his house while Troy got her things.

The last time she had been here, she was 10 years old. It was during the last days of summer, around the time it was now, and they were about to enter their first year of middle school. That had been the worst day of her life.

((flashback))

_Summer had just started, and Troy was getting sent to where he always spent his summers-camp. Every year, Troy's parents would send him to Skylake. Skylake was a coed, sleep-away summer camp in Yosemite California. Troy had been going since 1__st__ grade, and he loved it, because he would always go with his best friend Chad._

_This year however, was a bit different. Chad was going to England instead of going to Skylake. Troy was really upset and didn't want to go to camp anymore, but his parents had already paid, so he had to go. _

_As for Sharpay, she had never been to summer camp before. This year her parents thought it would be a good idea for her to try it, so they signed her up. They chose a camp in California called Skylake. Sharpay really didn't want to go-she wasn't exactly an outdoorsy type of girl. Ryan got lucky. He was supposed to go too, but he got really sick just before, so she had to go by herself. She was really scared, first of all, she had never been to camp before. Secondly, she didn't know anyone! This was really bad._

_When she arrived at Skylake, she got the surprise of her life. She did know someone! And that someone was none other than Troy Bolton. Troy noticed her too. He didn't know weather to feel relieved, or worried. He was glad to have someone familiar, but it was a girl-and she was Sharpay Evans!_

_To make a long story short, Troy and Sharpay got close in camp-__really__ close. At first they stayed together because they didn't know anyone else. Then they started to become friends. After that everything changed between them. _

_Troy and Sharpay had been in all the same classes since kindergarten. They talked occasionally, but to Troy, Sharpay was just another girl in the class. That was before, now he saw her just as Sharpay. The coolest, nicest, prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life. _

_It started out with sneaking out at night to see each other, walks on the lake, looking at the stars, just being around each other so much. Troy started to see Sharpay in a completely different way. He didn't know exactly what it was, he was only eleven for crying out loud (he had turned 11 at camp)! He didn't know what to do. Every time he saw her he felt the urge to kiss her, but he had never kissed a girl. Well, technically he had kissed Sharpay before, but that was more like a peck, and it was right after he promised to marry her. But that was in kindergarten, and it didn't really count. This time he wanted to kiss her, and kiss her for real. The only problem was that he didn't know if she felt the same way. Whatever this feeling was. Love? He didn't know what it meant really, but he was sure this was it. Yes, he was in love with Sharpay Evans._

_**Ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh **_

_**ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh  
sweet love **_

_**yeah [yeah **_

_What he didn't know, was that Sharpay felt the exact same way. She always wanted to see him, and when she couldn't, she spent all her time daydreaming about him. Troy was her first real crush-he had even promised to marry her! Well, that was in kindergarten, but a promise was a promise. And during the time they had spent together, she had fallen in love with the sandy-haired, blue-eyed boy. Even though she was only ten (10 and ¾!), she knew that she loved him. After all, girls do mature faster than boys._

_Then it finally happened. It was during one of their nighttime escapades to the lake. They were walking under the moonlight, talking about how much fun they were having, when Troy turned around suddenly, and crashed his lips onto Sharpays mouth. She just kind of stood there in shock, but then kissed him back, and let herself fall into his arms. They kissed for a while (not very well, but hey they were only kids), and then sat by the lake cuddling under the starry sky._

_The rest of camp was basically the same, except now they were a couple. Although now they snuck out even more frequently, because they couldn't get enough of each other. _

_They continued that way until the end of camp. The last night of camp Troy gave Sharpay a very special present. He gave her a necklace with a "T" on it, for Troy. He told her that he wanted to let the world know that she was his, and that his heart belonged only to her _(**A/N: **Yes, the same necklace he gave to Gabriella in HSM2. Don't worry, I know where I'm going with this) _They rode together all the way home to Albuquerque, and then promised to keep seeing each other during the rest of the summer._

_No one ever found out about their relationship. They kept it a secret, because their parents would surely disapprove. Besides, who ever heard of a 10 and 11 year old going out? _(**A/N: **yeah right, at that age everyone starts going out-even earlier! lol) _Their parents just thought they were friends, so they allowed them to see each other whenever they wanted to. _

_And they decided that they would let their friends find out at school. Well, that was mostly Sharpay. Troy was a little uneasy about telling his friends, he wasn't sure how they would react. Especially because he hadn't seen any of his friends, because he had been too busy being with Sharpay. Not that he minded. He really loved Sharpay, and was willing to do anything for her._

_About a week before school started, Chad finally came back form England. It just so happened that Sharpay was over at Troy's house. They were alone, because Mrs. Bolton had to go get a few things from the store. They were taking full advantage of their alone time. They were out in Troy's backyard, just talking, and kissing, and kissing, and basically just a lot of kissing (they had gotten better with so much practice). They were in the middle of a kiss, when the doorbell rang. "I'll go get it, just wait for me here okay?" said Troy. "Kay" said a smiling Sharpay._

_Troy opened the door, thinking it was probably his mom, but was surprised to see Chad instead. "Troy!" "Chad!" They both smiled and did one of those weird handshake things. Troy was glad that his best friend had finally come back._

_Sharpay was getting a little worried about Troy. He had gone to answer the door like ten minutes ago! Maybe it just his mom, and he's helping her with the groceries, she thought to herself. "Maybe I should go see." Sharpay got up and headed inside._

"_Troy? Was that your mom? I was-oh, hi Chad." Sharpay had just walked in on Troy and Chad talking in the kitchen._

_Chad was surprised, to say the least. "What is __she__ doing here? You're not actually friends with her are you?" He said, obviously referring to Sharpay._

_Troy was panicking, so he said the first thing he could come up with. "Of course not! Plus she's not here-I mean she is here, but she's not here with me. She just came over to drop something off." He felt really bad, and planned to make it up to her later, but he just wasn't ready to spill. _

_Sharpay stood there in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! How could he! Suddenly tears started spilling from her eyes, and she quickly ripped off the necklace Troy had given her, and threw it at him. "Here! You can have it back! I'm not yours anymore, we're over!" and then she ran out the door._

"_What?!" Chad wasn't exactly the brightest, but he did get what was going on. Troy couldn't believe what was happening. How could he be so stupid! He just let go of the girl of his dreams! The girl he loved! He lost Sharpay, his sweet, beautiful Sharpay. _

_**I didn't mean it when I said  
I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should have let you go  
I didn't know nothing,   
I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself **_

_All his life he had been told the same thing; boys don't cry. But right now he didn't care. Troy fell to his knees and started crying. A lot. Chad felt bad. Troy had never once cried in front of anyone, and here he was, crying like a baby because of Sharpay Evans. Although it was mostly his fault._

((End flashback))

That was the last time Sharpay had been to Troy's house. She had not thought of that day in a long time, mostly because it hurt too much to remember it. Troy had been her first love, and then he broke her heart. Even though it had happened 7 years ago, it seemed to her like it was only yesterday. A single tear streamed down her cheek, and then another, and another until she fell to the ground sobbing desperately.

_**I could not fathom  
I would ever be without your love  
never imagined I'd be sitting  
Here beside myself  
Cause I didn't know you  
Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I'd never felt **_

Troy had gone to leave her things inside, and when he came back for her, he found her on the floor crying her eyes out. He instantly went to her side and took her into his arms. "What's wrong? What happened?" he said in the gentlest voice he could. It broke his heart to see her cry. He had only seen it twice before, and every time he saw her do it, he felt like he could cry with her. He had to force himself not to, because it probably wouldn't make her feel any better.

Troy held her tight while she continued to cry. She really didn't want to tell him that she was crying because she remembered the last time she was here, but he seemed to be genuinely concerned about her. "I-I was remembering the last time I was here, and I-" Sharpay went limp in his arms.

"Sharpay? Sharpay?!" Troy shook her, desperately trying to get her to regain consciousness. He looked at her face and suddenly saw her once again dead and covered in blood. "NO!" He picked her up and rushed into the house.

_**The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here cause baby **_

He laid her on the couch, and frantically tried to think of what to do. He tried to calm down, and remember what he had learned in health class about fainting.

He quickly laid his head on her chest to check her breathing. She was breathing a little slowly, but she seemed to be okay. Troy was relieved, that he didn't have to call 911. He carefully shifted her onto her side, and sat down on the floor next to her. He began to gently caress her face, taking in all of her beauty.

A few minutes later, Sharpay began to regain consciousness. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and smiled when she saw Troy beside her.

"Hey" he said softly, taking her hand into his own.

"Hey" she said faintly. He smiled back at her, and stroked her arm affectionately.

"Are you ok? First you were crying, and then you just fainted. I'm worried about you Shar. Tell me what's wrong." Troy looked very serious, Sharpay could tell that he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

Her eyes began to glaze over, and her voice cracked a little. "It's just that coming back here, I-I remembered what happened that summer, and-"

"Oh Sharpay, I'm so sorry. I was only 11 and I freaked out. You have no idea how bad I felt when I saw you cry. Everyday I wish I could take it back. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears began to fall from Troy's eyes as he spoke.

_**When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together **_

To see a man cry, really cry like Troy was doing now, was one of the most heart wrenching things she had ever seen. Suddenly she felt bad. For not answering his calls, for ignoring him, for not accepting his apologies, and most of all, for telling him that she hated him.

"I'm sorry." It was almost a whisper, but Troy heard it nonetheless. "What?" he said looking confused.

"I'm sorry." She repeated this time louder. "I'm sorry for not letting you explain, and for ignoring you, and for saying that I hated you. I forgive you Troy, and I hope you can forgive me."

She never ceased to amaze him. Here she was, apologizing to him, when everything was his fault in the first place. "There's nothing to forgive you for. Everything was my fault, not yours."

"No it's not. I should have let you explain, and I shouldn't have said everything I said. Just please say you'll forgive me?" she pleaded him.

He stood on his knees and pulled her to him. "Of course I forgive you."

"Thank you." She said softly.

**Sunday, August 26****th**** 2007**

**4:20 AM**

**Gabriella's house**

Gabriella tossed and turned in her bed, still not able to fall asleep. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't get the thoughts of Ryan out of her head.

_**I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio   
Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"  
Wait a minute this is too deep [too deep  
I gotta change the station   
So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
"I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart  
I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart **_

She tried to push the thoughts away, but nothing worked. She kept imagining him on top of her, kissing her lips, and caressing her skin. Her hands in his soft blonde hair, gazing into his bright blue eyes. The feeling of him inside her, just remembering it was driving her crazy. _Oh how I wish he was here, _she thought. _Wait what?! No, no, no! This is so wrong! I'm Troy's girlfriend! I can't want to have sex with another guy! No matter how good it was!_

She really didn't know what to do. Stay with whatever loyalty she had left to her boyfriend, or give in to her sexual needs? She sat up, and tried to clear her mind. _Since when have I wanted to have sex so badly? And how come I only want to do it with Ryan? _"Ugh!" she threw her hands up in the air, and let herself crash backwards onto her pillow. She just lay there for a while, trying to decide whether to be loyal or be a cheating slut. She almost wished that she could talk to her mom about this, but she knew if she did, that her mother would kill her. Then bring her back to life, just so she could kill her again! She wouldn't be able to get away with this for very long, Mr. Perfect or no Mr. Perfect. Her mom was smitten, not stupid. _Well, I had to get my brains somewhere. _

So far she hadn't really minded being a teenager, but that was until just about now when she discovered how awful wanting sex, but not being able to do it was. She hadn't even once thought of having sex with Troy-or anyone for that matter. A week ago, if anyone would have merely suggested it, she probably would have had a heart attack. Sex before marriage? That was completely unthinkable in her family. But she was pretty sure her mom forgot about that too. Not that she told her that she was doing it with her boyfriend. Gabriella and her mom never talked about sex.

_Well, if mom can do it . . . _She got up, grabbed her phone off her nightstand, and quickly dialed Ryan's number. Gabriella was pacing around in circles, _he isn't answering! _then he finally picked up.

**Ryan: ((yawn)) Hullo?**

**Gabriella: Ry, its me Gabby.**

**Ryan: Hey Gabby. What's up?**

**Gabriella: I'm not really sure how to put this, but I, uh. I want to, um-**

**Ryan: Yes?**

**Gabriella: You know what, this is just too awkward to say on the phone. Could you please come over? Like now?**

**Ryan: Oh. About that, I'm kind of over at my Aunt's house right now. Sorry.**

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Nooooooooooooooooo! I don't think I can stand another second of this torture! And this happens, just when I pick cheating slut!_

**Gabriella: Could you hold on a sec?**

**Ryan: Okay . . .**

Gabriella put her phone on mute, grabbed her pillow and screamed in it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" That made her feel a little better. She set the pillow down, and grabbed her phone. She put the sound back on, and took a deep breath before talking.

_**I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm Throwing things, crying tryin'  
To figure out where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life baby **_

**Gabriella: Sorry.**

**Ryan: Are you ok Gabbs? You sound a little stressed.**

**Gabriella: Uh, no actually. That's why I needed you to come.**

**Ryan: Okay it sounds pretty important. I'll be there like in an hour. Oh, but what about your mom?**

Gabriella was so happy, she thought she might scream again. She resisted the urge though.

**Gabriella: Oh, she's not here. She left like 8 hours ago to go see her man. And I'm guessing she wont be coming back.**

**Ryan: Ohh. I get it. Okay well I'll be there in an half hour.**

**Gabriella: Half an hour?**

**Ryan: My Aunt doesn't live across the street you know.**

**Gabriella: Yeah, of course. Tottally.**

**Ryan: Okay then . . . See you soon.**

**Gabriella: Bye.**

**Ryan: Bye.**

"Yes!" Gabriella got on her bed and started jumping up and down. "Oops. I'm going to have to fix that . . ." She meant the bed, but now that she thought about it she had to fix everything! "Oh my god!" she quickly fixed the bed up, and rushed to her drawer to find more suitable attire. "Found it!" She pulled out the gift Sharpay had gotten her for her 17th birthday. She had gotten it, because she knew Gabriella would never wear it. _Well there's no time like the present._

Sharpay had gotten her a very nice, very lacy, cream silk nightgown, with matching lingerie. She remembered being really embarrassed when she opened it. But she didn't have anything else that sexy, so it would just have to do. Next she went into the bathroom and curled her short hair a bit, and sprayed some perfume on herself. For makeup, she decided to just put on some mascara and blush-otherwise she would look way overdone. When she was done, she looked like a very natural, subtle sexy. Just because what she was going to do was slutty, didn't mean she had to look like it. Plus, she knew Ryan wouldn't go for a hooker.

**Sunday, August 26****th**** 2007**

**4:05 AM**

**Kelsi's room**

Kelsi was still furious with Gabriella. Their conversation had left her so mad that now she couldn't sleep. They had talked for a while, and Gabriella told her how she thought she might have feelings for Ryan, and blah, blah, blah her problems. All the time she just wanted to strangle her. She even described things! Like how unbelievably different Ryan looks when he's naked, and how strong Ryan is, how big his-well you get the point.

A lot of the reason Kelsi was so mad, was because she wanted Ryan's first time to be with her. They trusted each other with everything, so in one of their talks Ryan had told her that he was still a virgin. Ever since then, she had fantasized about her and Ryan. Back then she knew that she liked Ryan, but now that she knew that she loved him, this was even worse. _Why can't Gabriella just fuck her own boyfriend! _

Kelsi, contraire to popular belief, was not a virgin. Her first time wasn't even with Jason. Or the guy before him. Or the guy before them. Nope, her first time was with the guy before them. See she wasn't a slut, she was just gullible. A guy would tell her that he loved her, and she would put out for him. But all of them, minus Jason, had turned out to be complete jerks who only wanted sex, and then would leave her.

Jason, for some reason, hadn't left her after the first time they had sex. Or the second, or the third, or the fourth, or the thirty-fifth time. The point is, that he got what he wanted, which was sex, but he didn't leave her. He told her that she loved her, and it looked like he actually meant it. Kelsi was almost sure that Jason really loved her. And that's why she pitied him. Because while she spent her time chasing after Ryan, he spent his time loving her. But like she said before, she couldn't leave him. She refused to go back to being no one. Therefore she had to keep him happy, and sex always seemed to do the trick

But Gabriella. Gabriella had the most popular guy at school for a boyfriend, and she just had to have Ryan. Ryan was a virgin! And his first time was supposed to be for her! That was something he would never get back, and all because Gabriella stole it from him. That was why she was so mad. That's why she wanted revenge on Gabriella, because she tainted her perfect Ryan. But most of all, because Ryan loved her. That's why needed to get rid of Gabriella, forever.

**Sunday, August 26****th**** 2007**

**4:00 AM**

**Gabriella's house**

Gabriella was just tidying up her room a bit, when the doorbell rang. She nearly tripped several times as she rushed to open the door. When she reached it, she stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, and fix her hair. She also closed her matching cream silk robe, so there would be some cleavage, but not too much. She didn't want him to see the nightgown, yet.

She finally opened the door, and there he was, Ryan Evans in all his glory. Well at least as much glory as someone can have at 5:00 AM. "Hi" she said shyly.

"Hey Gabby." He said and then wrapped her in a long, warm hug. "So, what was so important that it couldn't wait a couple of hours?" he said when he finally released her.

"Oh, sorry about that. Um, can we go to my room? I don't like being downstairs when it's this dark."

"Okay. But the sun is going to rise in like an hour." He smiled and followed her upstairs and into her room. She closed and locked the door once they were both inside.

_**When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who Else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who Else gonna talk to me on the phone   
Till the sun comes up  
Who Else gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together baby **_

"Paranoid much?" he teased, and sat down on her bed.

"I always close my door, and the lock is just in case my mom comes, I can buy you some time for you to get out the balcony."

"Oh. Okay then." He said, hoping he wouldn't have to climb out the balcony. "So, I'm here, we're upstairs, and your door is locked. Now can you please tell me what's going on?"

Suddenly Gabriella felt really nervous. She'd never solicited sex before! Maybe she didn't have to. She reached for the tie on her robe, pulled it open, and let it slid off her shoulders. Ryan didn't really get it.

She approached the bed slowly. Once she was directly in front of Ryan, she pushed him backward onto the bed, and climbed on top of him, straddling him. She didn't know where she pulled the courage from, it defiantly wasn't alcohol this time, but she leaned down and kissed him. Ryan responded to her kiss, but when his brain caught up with his body he realized what was happening, and pushed her away.

Gabriella had a hurt expression on her face. She didn't understand what happened. Didn't he respond to her kiss? Why did he push her away? Gabriella climbed off of Ryan, and stood with her back facing him. "I'm sorry" she said softly.

Ryan stood up, and turned her so she was facing him. Gabriella didn't dare look him in the eyes. She was too ashamed and embarrassed of what she had done. Ryan gently took her chin, and turned her face so they were looking into each other's eyes. Gabriella could feel the tears well up in her eyes, so she closed them shut.

"Look at me" said Ryan. Gabriella reluctantly obeyed and looked him in the eyes. "Why did you do that Gabby?"

She didn't know what to say, or how to explain her actions. "I really don't know. But what I do know that I need you Ry. Please stay with me?" Gabriella knew that what she was asking for was ridiculous. She never said anything about having a relationship, or any kind of commitment other than sex for that matter.

Ryan was surprised by her boldness. This was defiantly the last thing he expected from Gabriella. Against his better judgment, he was actually considering what she wanted. Sex, that was it. She never said anything about liking him, or feeling something special. She probably only liked him as a friend-a friend that she just happened to be sexually attracted to. He was just about to say no, but instead asked her the question that had been bothering him for a while now. "Why don't you ask Troy to have sex with you. He is your boyfriend after all." He said that with a little more resentment than he wanted to.

Gabriella didn't even need to think before answering. "I love Troy, well at least I think I do. But I don't want to be with him that way, or anyone else-just you."

If Ryan wasn't so in love with Gabriella, he would have never done what he did next. Ryan grabbed her by the back of her neck and waist, and kissed her passionately on the lips. He knew what they were doing was wrong, but he couldn't deny her anything.

Gabriella immediately responded, and deepened the kiss. She ran her tongue along the middle of Ryan's lips, he opened them and placed his on tongue inside Gabriella's mouth. They were kissing with so much fire and passion that you could feel it all over the room. Everything they couldn't say to each other, they said it in their kiss. Like Ryan's love for Gabriella. Even the things they didn't know themselves. Like Gabriella's feelings for Ryan.

They backed up onto the bed, Ryan falling underneath Gabriella. Gabriella kissed Ryan hungrily with her lips, and worked on undressing him with her hands. Ryan kissed her with as much fever as she did, and ran his hands along the length of her back and pressing her even closer to his body. Gabriella finally unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled back to take it off. Once Ryan was shirtless, she pulled her nightgown over her head and continued to kiss him wearing only her lingerie.

The both of them were now breathing hard, and Ryan's erection was rubbing painfully against his jeans. Gabriella noticed, and ran her hand down to undo his jeans. Ryan gasped as Gabriella's hand ran over his erection. She quickly undid his pants and slipped them off. Now they were both just in their underwear.

Ryan flipped them over so he was on top. Gabriella didn't mind at all, she continued kissing him, and ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair. Ryan was struggling with the clasp of her bra, when he finally unclasped it, he threw it aside and parted lips with Gabriella only to take one of her nipples into his mouth, and then the other. Gabriella moaned with pleasure, as he sucked on her breasts. Then he stopped and blew cold air on her wet nipples, and Gabriella shivered with pleasure.

This was defiantly the most pleasure she had ever felt in her life. Although she felt guilty for cheating on Troy, doing this with Ryan felt right somehow. She couldn't explain why, but she couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. She wanted her body to be only for Ryan, and his body only for her. She knew it sounded awfully selfish, but it was what she felt.

Although she couldn't help but to think that there was more to that. Somewhere deep inside her heart, she knew that this wasn't just about the sex. She wasn't sure what she felt for Ryan, but she knew that now it was way over the lines of friendship. But she still couldn't bring herself to break up with Troy. She didn't want to have to choose between him and Ryan. She defiantly felt something for Troy, she even went as far as to think that she loved him, but Ryan-she didn't know what to think. But she knew that she didn't want to lose either of them. _Is it possible to be in love with two people? _She didn't know, but if this was the only way to have them both, she was going to do it.

She shook all thoughts of Troy from her head and focused on right now. And right now she was with Ryan. And Ryan was all she cared about.

_**When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up   
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together **_

**SummerSummerSummer**

**A/N: And the Ryella begins! I know the Troypay is going kind of slowly, but be patient because it will happen-eventually. But reviews make it faster, so please review! I'd really like to get at least 30 reviews, make me happy, and I'll make you happy :D!**

Hugs and kisses-Summer

XOXOXO

**Next time on Teenage World: Troy and Sharpay are getting closer than ever, and with their past finally put behind them anything can happen. But Sharpay is hiding a dangerous secret that could change the course of everything. What about Gabriella and Ryan? Will their affair continue being secret? And how far will Kelsi go just to get what she wants? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of Teenage World!**


	6. Something's Not Right

**A/N: **I'm so sorry! I know I say this all the time, but I've been really buisy and couldn't update. Last Wednesday was my birthday (I'm finally 15!), I had play auditions, now I have play rehearsals everyday, and I've had like a ton of homework. Please forgive me? Mkay, here's the next chapter of Teenage World!

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing :[

((But if I did Zac Efron would be mine! Muahahahah!-lol))

_**Previously on Teenage World: **_

"_Are you ok? First you were crying, and then you just fainted. I'm worried about you Shar. Tell me what's wrong." [Troy_

_Gabriella tossed and turned in her bed, still not able to fall asleep. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't get the thoughts of Ryan out of her head._

_She really didn't know what to do. Stay with whatever loyalty she had left to her boyfriend, or give in to her sexual needs?_

"_I need you Ry. Please stay with me?" [Gabriella_

_Ryan grabbed her by the back of her neck and waist, and kissed her passionately on the lips. He knew what they were doing was wrong, but he couldn't deny her anything._

_**To be continued . . .**_

**SummerSummerSummer**

**Chapter 6: Something's not right**

**Sunday, August 26****th**** 2007**

**5:30 AM**

**Troy's room**

Sharpay was sleeping soundly in Troy's bed, while he was tossing and turning on the floor. He had been watching over her as she slept, but he eventually fell asleep as well.

((Troy's dream))

_He was inside the hall again, the bright light shining like it was before. Then he saw the trail of blood, and then the body. The girl in the white dress, laying in the pool of blood was before him once more. He ran to her side, and uncovered her face like he did before. It was still Sharpay, and she was still dead. He felt the pain all over again as he stared at her pale face._

_Never again would he see her shining eyes, or hear her beautiful voice. She was gone. He held onto her tight, never wanting to let go. Suddenly her body started to fade through his arms, and as hard as he tried to grasp it, his fingers caught nothing but air. He didn't even have time to think, when the scene had changed. He was no longer inside the white, blood stained room, but at a funeral-at Sharpay's funeral._

_And there she was. She lay inside a silver coffin, her blonde hair framing her face like a halo, and surrounded by dozens of flowers. All the blood was gone, and so was the white dress. Now she was wearing a pale yellow dress, matching perfectly with her blonde locks. She looked as beautiful as ever, and even dead Sharpay could outshine even the sun._

_He ran towards her coffin, pushing aside anyone who stood in his way. When he was in front of her, he dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He wrapped his arms around the coffin, clutching to it for dear life. He looked at Sharpay inside that coffin, and for the first time noticed that she was holding something in her hands. He looked closer, and saw that it was the very same necklace that he had given her the summer they fell in love. The small letter "T" shining in the sun._

_He stood up, and took her small hand into his-it was cold as ice. He still couldn't believe that Sharpay, a girl once so full of life, had ended up lying inside this cold, lonely coffin. That she had suffered such a terrible death, and had only been sixteen._

_Troy was standing there, Sharpay's hand still in his own, when he was harshly pushed to the ground. The intruder was none other than Hayden Rosner. _

"_How dare you even come?! You're the reason she's dead! This is all your fault you son of a bitch! Leave! Leave now before I kill you!" Hayden looked dead serious, but Troy didn't move an inch. He sat there motionless, Hayden's words still ringing in his ears. "You're the reason she's dead!"_

_Suddenly, it was like an invisible barrier came between them. He struggled to break through, but it was useless. Troy was unable to do anything but watch. When he saw Hayden lean down and kiss her, Troy tried even harder to push through just so he could go kill him._

_After the kiss, Hayden put both hands on the lid and closed it shut. Troy was yelling at the top of his lungs to get him to stop. "NO! STOP! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!" He couldn't let them bury her, because if he did, that meant that she was truly gone. Despite his attempts, the invisible force restraining him wouldn't let him go. He stood there and watched as they lowered her into the ground, never to come out again. "NOOOOOOO!"_

((End Troy's dream))

"_Troy! Troy! _Troy!" It seemed to come from somewhere distant, but at the sound of her voice, he instantly began to wake. His eyes shot open, and he sat up to find Sharpay kneeling on the ground next to him, a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay? You were screaming and yelling, and you wouldn't wake up. What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Sharpay looked really worried about him.

Without saying anything, Troy pulled Sharpay into a tight embrace. She was confused at first, but hugged him anyway. It seemed that more than wanting to hug her, that he actually needed it. The old Sharpay would have told him to suck it up, but it was him who showed her that she should treat others better, and it was him who was the first person to treat her like a person, and not an "Ice Queen." When he had done so much to help her, she felt like she should return the favor and help him through whatever was haunting him.

Sharpay took Troy's hand into hers, and pulled them both up, and lead him towards the bed. He didn't know what to make out of her actions, but followed her nonetheless. Sharpay let go of his hand, and laid down on the bed, motioning for him to join her. Troy obeyed and slipped under the covers next to her. He turned off the light on the nightstand, and silently watched Sharpay. Her back was facing him, and he could see the outline of her body with the moonlight. The way her blonde locks cascaded down her back, and her small waist leading down to the soft curves of her hips.

Troy knew that he shouldn't be thinking about Sharpay that way, especially when he had Gabriella, but he couldn't help it. Sharpay had been his first love, and the love of his life, but he loved Gabby now, and she was his girlfriend. Although somewhere deep down, he knew that his love for Gabriella was nothing compared to the love he once felt for Sharpay. Maybe he never stopped loving her? He was seriously confused.

When they had started middle school, Troy did nothing but try to get Sharpay back. He did everything humanly possible, but she just wouldn't forgive him. After another very unfortunate mistake, Troy finally gave up and distanced himself from her for good. Well at least until after the Lava Springs incident, where it was Sharpay who tried to get him back. But then he was aware that he loved Gabby, and wouldn't dare risk their relationship.

Now . . . now he was a train wreck of emotions. He didn't want to do something he would regret later, but those dreams! They were a constant reminder of the love he had, and could possibly even still have for Sharpay, and he couldn't let anything happen to her. But there was Gabriella. She was sweet and innocent, and pure. She would never cheat on him, and didn't deserve to be cheated on (**A/N: **if only he knew . . .). He felt completely helpless, just like when he was 11 years old.

Troy moved toward Sharpay, and held her close to him. She was still awake, so she turned around so she was still in Troy's arms, but facing him. She slowly brought herself even closer, and wrapped her own arms around Troy. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and fell fast asleep. Troy looked down on her a last time, and then closed his eyes; Sharpay being the last thing he thought about before falling asleep. Troy and Sharpay slept peacefully in each others arms, and stayed that way for the rest of the night.

**Sunday, August 26****th**** 2007**

**9:00 AM**

**Gabriella's room**

Sunlight spilled through the open windows, and filled the room with warm bright light. Ryan and Gabriella were still in bed, tangled in a mess of sheets, although Ryan was the only one sleeping. Gabriella had been awake for some time now, and had been watching Ryan sleep. They had fallen asleep only 2 hours ago, and Ryan was exhausted. Gabriella had been waiting for him to wake up, but it seemed like he wouldn't anytime soon.

Gabriella was curled up onto Ryan's side, and began lightly stroking his face to wake him. Seeing as he wasn't responding, Gabriella moved her lips to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses as she worked her way up to his ear. Ryan stirred a little, but didn't open hi eyes. She started to suck and gently nibble his ear to get his attention.

"Nnng," was all she got out of him.

"Waaake uuuuup Ry" she said in a sing-songy voice.

"Too early, come back later. . ." he said and then rolled onto his side.

Gabriella was having fun teasing Ryan, but she really wanted him to wake up now! She gently laid him on his back, and climbed on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips, Ryan, although still sleepy, kissed her back. When she pulled back, he finally gave in.

"Fine you win, I'll get up." Ryan started to sit up, but Gabriella pushed him back down.

"Oh you're not going anywhere."

**Sunday, August 26****th**** 2007**

**9:15 AM**

**Troy's room**

Sharpay was asleep in Troy's arms, while he gentle stroked her hair. He slept through the rest of the night without a single nightmare, and he was sure it was because of having Sharpay so close.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He did it without even thinking, but it was what felt right. Sharpay's eyes fluttered open, and she woke up staring into Troy's beautiful blue eyes. He smiled at her, and she smiled back sweetly.

"Good morning sunshine" he said to her, making her giggle.

"Morning Bolton" she said playfully.

"Oh so were back to last names again" he teased. Sharpay laughed, and playfully slapped his arm. Troy pinned her down on the bed and started tickling her, while Sharpay squirmed and beneath him.

"Bolton! I'm (laugh) really (laugh) ticklish!" Sharpay was laughing uncontrollably, and Troy found it really amusing to make her squirm.

He decided that he had tortured her enough, and stopped tickling her. It tool a while for their laughter to die down, but when it did they realized that they were in a very compromising position. Troy was on top of Sharpay, and their faces were merely an inch apart. He leaned in, and softly brushed his lips on hers. He was just about to fully capture her lips, when Sharpay pushed him away.

"I should probably leave, Ryan should be coming home soon." Troy climbed off of her, and she quickly got off the bed and started gathering her things.

Now Troy was even more confused. Weren't they just about to kiss? What happened? She looked like she waned to kiss him, but then she pushed him away. He didn't know what was happening to him. A week ago he loved Gabriella, and Sharpay was nothing more than a distant memory. But now there was something inside him that told him to take a chance with her. He knew that he would probably regret it later, but he had to listen to his heart.

Sharpay was putting her things into her tote, when Troy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sharpay responded at first, but then began to struggle against him. She finally managed to shove him away, and then slapped him across the face.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" She sounded really angry.

Troy was clutching his cheek in pain. It might not look like it, but Sharpay was really strong. He could feel a bruise already. "I-I needed to know if you feel anything" he said softly.

"Feel what?" she knew exactly what he was referring to, but she knew that if Troy said the right things she would just come running back to him in an instant.

"You know what I mean Sharpay" he said, this time his voice a lot stronger.

"Troy, you know as well as I that we can't get into this. You're with Gabriella, and-

"Just forget about everything else." Troy moved back towards her, and held her shoulders, making her face him. "It's just you and me right now. If you feel the same way I do I need to know Shar."

"No, no this is crazy!"

"Please just answer me!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can Sharpay!"

"It's not that simple!"

Troy took a deep breath. He knew that yelling at each other wasn't going to get them anywhere, so he lowered his voice. "I know. I know, but I can't keep denying my feelings Sharpay. When you're not around I'm in agony. And now that I have you here, I can't breathe. You're undeniable Sharpay."

Sharpay was at loss for words. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. A couple weeks ago she would have done anything for this moment. But she had learned her lesson at Lava Springs. Troy had made it loud and clear that he loved Gabriella, and wouldn't trade her for the world. And now, a couple weeks later, he 's the one coming after her!

She truly wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of her lungs that she loves him, but she knew better than that. True, Gabriella and she weren't exactly on the best of terms, but she still didn't deserve this. Sharpay was really making an effort to be a better person, and stealing someone's boyfriend so did not apply to being a good person.

"I'm really trying to change Troy. I want to have real friends, and wasn't it you who taught me that to make a friend you have to be one? I don't want to hurt Gabriella, and I want to make up for all the things I've done to her. And stealing you from her isn't a very good start. Please try to understand me. Right now all I want from you is a friend-a best friend. That's all."

Troy could tell that she was being sincere. "Okay. Let's just forget this ever happened, and start over."

Sharpay was happy that he understood her, but at the same time was sad that she had just given up the love of her life for the second time. "Friends?"

"Best friends." Troy realized that he had never stopped loving Sharpay, but now it was too late.

"So, can I go home now? Ryan is totally going to beat me there!"

"Don't you want to eat something first? You haven't eaten anything since "breakfast" yesterday, and you barely ate anything. Plus you fainted remember? Maybe that's the reason."

"Uh no, I was just really overwhelmed. And don't worry, I had a really big dinner last night." That was a lie. The last time she ate was at "breakfast".

"Still, that's a really long time. Please just eat something Shar."

Troy looked really worried, so it wasn't like she really had a choice. "Okay, but something quick. If Ryan catches us, we'll be dead meat!"

"My mom made pancakes yesterday. Is that okay?"

"Perfect." Sharpay reeeally liked pancakes and couldn't refuse.

**Sunday, August 26****th**** 2007**

**10:30 AM **

**Evan's Estate**

After they were done eating, Troy drove Sharpay back to the Evan's Estate. He had wanted to spend more time with her, but she was right, if Ryan caught them they would be dead. Sharpay practically had to push him out of the house, but after a while he reluctantly agreed to leave.

Once Troy was gone, Sharpay went up to her room to put away her things. Then she went into her bathroom to take a shower before Ryan came home. As she began to undress herself, she saw herself reflected in the mirror. Sharpay broke down crying at the sight of her body. In her eyes she looked terrible. Fat. Disgusting. Ugly.

Over the years, Sharpay had developed a deathly fear of gaining weight. Even though she would eat as little as possible, it always seemed like too much. She was aware that what she was doing was wrong, but that didn't stop her from doing it. She always felt awful, but it was working. At the beginning of the summer she had been 115 pounds, but now she was down to 100. Of course Sharpay never realized that she was losing weight, to her it seemed that she only gained.

Sharpay stepped into the shower and leaned against the wall. The water was cascading down her body, and tears spilling from her eyes. This was her secret-Sharpay Evans was anorexic.

_**To be continued . . .**_

**SummerSummerSummer**

**A/N: **Sorry that this one wasn't super long, but right now it's like 2 in the morning and I have to finish my homework . . . I hope you guys liked it! Review please! My goal for this chapter is 45! Thankies :D!

Hugs and kisses-Summer

XOXOXO

**Next time on Teenage World: The first day of school guarantees to have many surprises, including 3 new students at East High. Will Sharpay's condition continue to worsen? Is there anyone who can help her? Will Ryan and Gabriella be able to keep their affair under wraps at school? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of Teenage World!**


	7. Not the Same Anymore

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been pretty long, but I was waiting for those 45 reviews . . . Anyway, it was pretty close so I decided to post the new chapter for all of you who did review. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing :[

((But if I did Zac Efron would be mine! Muahahahah!-lol))

_**Previously on Teenage World: **_

_Troy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss._

"_What the hell do you think your doing?!" [Sharpay_

"_It's just you and me right now. If you feel the same way I do I need to know Shar."_

"_I'm really trying to change Troy. "_

"_Let's just forget this ever happened, and start over."_

"_Friends?" [Sharpay_

"_Best friends." [Troy_

_Sharpay broke down crying at the sight of her body. In her eyes she looked terrible. Fat. Disgusting. Ugly._

_Over the years, Sharpay had developed a deathly fear of gaining weight._

_This was her secret-Sharpay Evans was anorexic._

_**To be continued . . .**_

**SummerSummerSummer**

**Chapter 7: Not the same anymore**

**Wednesday, August 29****th**** 2007**

**7:45 AM**

**East High**

Today was the first day of school, and the official end of summer. As Gabriella walked through the door, she remembered her first day at East High. All the problems she had then seemed like nothing in comparison to what she faced now. Back then her heart belonged only to Troy, and now her heart was split in two. One side for Troy, and the other for Ryan.

Although the halls were full of life, to Gabriella it seemed like she was the only one there. She continued to walk until she reached her locker. She brushed her hand along the cold metal, memories from the last day of school pouring into her mind. _How could so much have changed in so little time? _she asked herself. _How can you love someone, but still long for the touch of another?_

Gabriella was completely miserable. For one thing, she had no idea how she was ever going to face Troy. She had been avoiding him ever since she began her affair with Ryan, because she knew that she couldn't handle being near him. How could she just pretend like nothing has changed? Things were defiantly easier said than done. And then there was Ryan.

She felt bad for taking advantage of him, but there was something inside her that couldn't let him go. Ryan is completely different form Troy, in more ways than one. She couldn't imagine having to pick just one of them; and that's exactly what landed her in this situation. Why did she need to have an affair, when she was dating the school's golden boy? And why with Ryan Evans?

_Well what's done is done, I'm just going to have to deal with the consequences. _Gabriella sighed as she opened her locker. She quickly dropped off her books and headed for class. She had Mrs.Darbus for homeroom, just like last year. _This year is defiantly going to be interesting. _She said to herself.

When she walked through the door, the first thing she noticed was Ryan. She had to resist the urge of running to him and kissing him in front of everyone-that would be an incredibly stupid thing to do. Then she saw Troy. He was sitting on his desk, next to-Sharpay? _What the-? That's strange. Still I have to go talk to him. Oh well, it's now or never._ She took a deep breath and walked over to Troy, who was deep in conversation with Sharpay.

"Hey Troy, hey Sharpay." She said, trying to sound as casual as possible. "Hey" he said and then stood up and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Sharpay made her best attempt at a smile, but she found it very hard to be nice when someone was kissing the love of your life-now best friend.

"Thanks for saving me a seat Troy" she said in mock offense.

"Oh sorry Gabs, I kinda forgot."

"Oh, it's okay. I'll just go sit with my brother." Sharpay really didn't want to leave Troy, but it was better than having to stand around watching their love fest. She started to get her things when Gabriella stopped her.

"Thanks, but it's fine. I was only kidding. I'll go sit with Ry." Something was defiantly up with Sharpay-she was being nice. But still, she really just needed an excuse to go sit with Ryan, and now she had it. Gabriella got her stuff and sat down next to Ryan.

"Hey Ry"

"Oh hey Gabby, I thought you would be sitting with Troy."

"No, he's busy chatting up your sister. Plus I just wanted to see you." She said the last part quietly, and stealthy slipped her hand under the table and onto his leg. She began to massage his thigh, and then slowly moved her hand up higher. Ryan was doing his best to keep his cool, but Gabriella was making it really hard. She slowly worked her way up to his crotch and then into his jeans (**A/N:** yes he's wearing jeans!), she was about to let her hand slip into his boxers, when Ryan's hand stopped her.

"What are you doing?! Do you want to get caught?"

Gabriella laughed and pulled her hand out of his jeans. "Sorry, just teasing you. Relax, no one saw."

"Would if Troy saw?"

"He's too wrapped up in your sister to notice anything. I doubt he'd notice if there was an earthquake." She joked.

"Jealous?" he scoffed.

"Ha, oddly no. Why, should I be?"

"No. They've just reconciled."

"What?"

"You mean Troy never told you that they used to be best friends? Shar was his first girlfriend too."

Gabriella had a genuine expression of shock on her face. "No."

"They went to camp together when they were 11, there they became best friends, and then somehow ended up going out. No one found out about it until school started, but by then it was over. From the little my baby sister has told me, it wasn't pretty. That's why they hated each other so much. I guess they made up. Shar told me that they're best friends again."

That was a lot to process at one time for Gabriella. "They went out when they were 11?" She still couldn't fathom how two _children_ would even consider going out that young.Maybe it was just her, but she had only started dating about a year ago. Not that she was one to speak. Troy and Sharpay may have been dating at 11, but here she was, 16 and already having sex like she was 30. (**A/N: **keep in mind that Gabriella is very new to this . . .)

"Actually Shar was 10, she turned 11 later though." He said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"She was 10!" She said a lot louder than she had wanted. Everyone, even Sharpay and Troy turned around to look at her, but then went back to their conversation

"Nice Gabby. And yeah, I thought it was way too early, but she really loved him and there wasn't much you could do about it."

Gabriella glanced over at Sharpay. She really did look different. There was something that was just glowing about her. _Maybe it's because she's so in love. _Said a voice in the back of her head. "Ryan, Sharpay-there's something different about her."

"Yeah she's lost a ton of weight."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean physically! She's just, I don't know? But now that you mention it, she does look really thin."

"If it's Troy you're worried about, don't be. They're best friends. That's it." There was a pang of jealousy in his words, but he couldn't help feeling it. Ryan really was in love with Gabriella, she's just too in love with Troy to notice it.

"Oh no, not at all. I just hope that this year we can start over and be friends too." She really did want to try being friends with Sharpay, but although she wouldn't tell Ryan, she did feel something. It wasn't jealousy-exactly, it was more like a feeling. She had a very strong feeling that Sharpay still felt something for Troy-and Troy for Sharpay? _Stop imagining things!_

"Yeah it'd be cool if we could all just be friends."

"Yeah." Gabriella slipped her hand under the table again, but this time laced her fingers with Ryan's open hand. That small gesture of affection was enough to make Ryan love her even more. They stared into each other's eyes, using all of their will to not kiss in front of everyone.

"Good morning class. I'm terrible sorry for the delay, but I was obligated to go fetch our

new students." Unfortunately, their moment was cut short by Mrs.Darbus. "Everyone please welcome Warren Davis . . ." Through the door walked the hottest boy Gabriella had seen in her life. His literal definition would be tall, dark, and handsome. His dark skin was like chocolate, and his gaze could make any girl melt. "Alexander Cruz . . ." Correction, second hottest boy she had ever seen in her life! Alex was, wow. He was very obviously Latino. He had perfect hair, gorgeous eyes, and sexy tan skin. Every girl in class had her eyes on the two new boys, all giggling like mad. "I'm sure there was one more . . ."

Then through the door walked the guy who topped the rest. He had the most amazing eyes. If Warren's eyes could melt, his could kill. This boy was perfect. His hair, his body, his clothes, his essence-it was overwhelming. "Oh yes, and-"

_**To be continued . . .**_

**SummerSummerSummer**

**A/N: This one was pretty short, but hey at least it's up. I promise the next chapter will be much longer :D Hopefully this time we can make it to at least 50 reviews! Review! Pretty please with a nice red plump cherry on top? lol**

Hugs and kisses-Summer

XOXOXO

**Next time on Teenage World: Who was the last new student? His attending East High will change life for everyone-especially one certain blonde. While things with Ryan and Gabriella continue to heat up, things with Troy and Sharpay are about to hit a brick wall. All this and more in the next chapter of Teenage World!**


	8. Unexpected, Part 1

**A/N: I think i'll just let you read **

**SummerSummerSummer**

"-Hayden Rosner."

**Chapter 8: Unexpected**

**Wednesday, August 29****th**** 2007**

**8:05 AM**

**1****st**** period**

Everyone's eyes were on Hayden. The girls staring in complete adoration, and the guys with insane amounts of jealousy. Everyone except for two-Sharpay and Troy. Sharpay was completely shocked, she defiantly didn't expect to see Hayden again. In fact, he was the last person she ever wanted to see in her life. As for Troy, that he wanted to kill him was putting it nicely.

Hayden looked around the room, there were a lot of attractive girls, but only one that caught his eye-Sharpay. She was the whole reason-the only reason, he decided to transfer to East High.

For good measure, Hayden also convinced Warren and Alex, his two best friends to transfer with him. Hayden never took the time to actually meet anyone at East High, and it wouldn't exactly be a good start to be a loser with no friends. He knew that making friends wouldn't be very hard, it's just finding ones you can actually trust that's the challenge. That's why he has Warren and Alex. The three of them had been best friends since kindergarten, and they were the only two people that actually knew him. But Hayden wanted to add a third to that list, and he wanted it to be Sharpay.

He didn't know why she had such an effect on him. Maybe it was because he had never been rejected before, but Hayden wasn't going to let her go. It was by complete coincidence that they even met in the first place. The only reason he even was at the party was because of his cousin Aaron. Aaron and Hayden were always really close, but Aaron lived on the East side of Albuquerque, therefore went to East High, while Hayden went to West High. Aaron was very popular at East high, and of course was invited to the party. Aaron asked Sharpay if he could bring his cousin, and she said it was okay. Then Aaron introduced them at the party, and he was hooked.

Sharpay seriously had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was determined to make her his, and he always got what he wanted. Hayden Rosner was basically the West High equivalent of Troy Bolton; all the girls liked him, all the guys wanted to be him. And when Sharpay rejected him, he didn't know what to do. Never in his life did he have to work this hard to get one girl. But just one look at her, and he knew she was worth it.

Hayden wasn't actually a bad guy. He only did stupid things when he was really, _really _drunk. That's why he decided to transfer into East High, he needed to find Sharpay and explain what happened at the party. He needed to apologize and tell her he was an idiot and beg for her forgiveness. Usually when he was that drunk he did things like crash cars, or get into fights, but never anything like he was going to do to her. Hayden would never take advantage of a girl like that-never. It was just that damn alcohol!

Hayden knew he had a bit of a problem with drinking; he realized that after his third trip to the hospital. Anyway, it always seemed to get him, or others, into trouble. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sharpay, but he wasn't exactly being himself. If it weren't for Troy Bolton, he would have probably had Sharpay that night, but not in the way he would have liked.

"Hayden? Hayden? Oh for goodness sake, Hayden!"

Apparently he spaced out for a while, and Mrs.Darbus had been trying to get his attention. He could see Warren and Alex laughing at him from their new seats. Warren was sitting next to Taylor and behind Chad, and Alex was sitting directly in front of Gabriella.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. What were you saying?" he said trying to keep cool, he had already made a fool of himself, and he didn't plan on doing it again.

"I was about to give you your new seat" she said obviously irritated. "Now would you kindly take a seat behind Miss Evans so we can start class."

Sharpay looked like she was about to kill someone. First she had to deal with the fact that he was in her class, and now he was sitting behind her! This was not what she had I mind when she said she wanted a change.

Hayden quickly took his seat behind Sharpay, and Mrs.Darbus wasted no time in announcing the auditions for the winter musical.

"As you all know, every year East High's theater department holds two productions-the winter musical, and the spring play. Auditions for the winter musical, Moulin Rouge will be held on the 13th and 14th of September, so you all have plenty of time to come up with an audition. As always we encourage anyone interested to . . ."

Hayden only half heard Mrs.Darbus. He was too busy looking at Sharpay to actually pay attention. He was also trying to think of a good way to approach her without getting killed. He saw her face when he walked in, and it wasn't very welcoming. It was clear that he was the last person on Earth she wanted to see. He was going to try to talk to her now, but he decided it would be a better idea to try after class.

Sharpay knew that Hayden was looking at her, she could feel his gaze burning through her. The intensity of his gaze was so strong, that she could barely even pay attention to what Mrs.Darbus was saying. More than anything she just wanted to get up and run as far as she could, but she knew better, so she did nothing.

**Wednesday, August 29****th**** 2007**

**9:30 AM**

**Break **

As soon as the bell rung, Sharpay dashed out of the room. _That had to be the absolute worst 90 minutes of my life! _She knew he was watching her the whole time, and truth be told she was more that a little afraid. First the guy practically tried to rape her, and now he decides to transfer into her school? That was far too convenient to be a coincidence.

Sharpay quickly made her way to her locker. She dropped off everything she didn't need and was getting her things for her next class. _Where on earth is my cell phone? _She was so wrapped up in looking for her cell, that she didn't notice someone standing behind her.

"Looking for this?"

Sharpay felt her heart begin to race at the sound of his voice. She was afraid to turn around and face him, but she couldn't let herself look weak. It took everything she had in her to look at him, but she wouldn't let herself please him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She said slamming her locker for extra emphasis.

"Well you ran out of class so quickly-"

Sharpay really didn't have the patience to listen to his shit. She roughly grabbed her cell phone out of his hand, not even letting him finish.

"You know perfectly well that I don't mean that! How dare you come here?! How can you stand here and talk to me like nothing's wrong?!"

"Sharpay," he said in a soft voice, "we need to talk, you have to listen to me. I never meant to hurt you." Hayden lightly stroked the side of her arm, "I didn't mean to-"

_Slap._ "Don't you _ever_ touch me again!" With that Sharpay walked away without letting him say a word.

Hayden held his cheek as he watched her walk away. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. _

**SummerSummerSummer**

**Monday, September 10****th**** 2007**

**1:45 PM**

**East High parking lot**

It had been almost two weeks since the beginning of school. In those twelve days life had changed drastically for everyone.

Sharpay and Troy were walking through the parking lot. Ever since last week he had been giving her a ride home. It wasn't that she didn't have a car, but she had to share it with Ryan, and lately Ryan needed the car more often.

"Aren't you at least happy for Ryan?"

"Oh yeah I'm ecstatic that he gets the car all to himself." She said sarcastically.

"Sharpay, he's your brother, you should be a little more supportive."

"I know, I was kidding Troy. Of course I'm happy for him, varsity captain-that's defiantly something."

The last couple of days had been all of the sports team try outs, and Ryan surprised everyone by trying out for the baseball team. He surprised them even more, when they announced that he was the varsity captain.

When they arrived at his car, Troy ever the gentleman, opened the door for Sharpay. Usually it was for both Sharpay and Gabriella, but Gabriella had been away from school for a couple of days.

"So is it okay if you drop me off at Gabriella's house instead? Technically it's Taylor's turn to bring her the homework, but since she didn't come to school today either . . ." The three of them had actually started to become friends. It turned out that they were all in the same classes together, and since Sharpay was Troy's best friend they decided to be friends with her. But today Sharpay didn't have either of them to talk to. Gabriella had been sick for a while, and Taylor missed school for the first time in her life.

"Yeah sure."

When they arrived at Gabriella's house, Sharpay quickly got her stuff and got out of the car. But it looked like Troy wasn't coming with.

"Hey are you not coming? She's you're girlfriend after all."

"Uh no, I have to be home early today. But tell her that I hope she feel s better." As mean as it sounded, he actually didn't want to see Gabriella today. He was really getting tired of coming over everyday and playing the nurse and watching her throw up occasionally.

"Oh, okay. Bye Troy." Sharpay gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before walking up to the door and ringing the bell.

She watched Troy drive away, and she waited for a while, but Gabriella wouldn't come open the door. _She's probably in the bathroom throwing up again. Poor Gabriella._ So instead of insisting with the doorbell, she pulled out the key Gabriella had given her (Taylor got one too, incase she didn't feel like coming to the door).

Sharpay opened the door and headed straight for Gabriella's room. When she was halfway up the stairs she could hear someone crying from the bathroom. It could only be Gabriella, there was no one else in the house. She quickly ran up the rest of the stairs and headed towards the bathroom. She opened the door and found Gabriella leaning against the bathtub crying her eyes out.

Sharpay kneeled at her side and took her hand. "What's wrong Gabby? Are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

Gabriella faintly laughed. "What for? I'm not sick."

"What?" Sharpay was really confused. Of course she was sick, the poor girl looked like she was going to pass out any second.

Gabriella handed Sharpay what she had been clutching in her other hand. Sharpay looked at it for a moment and let it fall to the floor.

"Gabriella, you're-you're-"

"Pregnant." Said Gabriella before dissolving into a fit of tears once again.

Sharpay was in complete shock. She didn't know what to do or say, but she asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"Does Troy know?"

"I hope he never finds out."

Sharpay felt like she couldn't breathe. She was barely starting to be okay with Troy and Gabriella's relationship, but a baby? She could literally feel her heart splitting in two. Tears began to fall from her own eyes as she watched Gabriella cry.

"But, you have to tell him. If he's going to, if-if he's going to be a father-"

"He's not." Gabriella said faintly.

"What?! Gabriella, then who-?"

"Ryan."

_**To be continued . . .**_

**SummerSummerSummer**

**A/N: Well we're almost to 50 ((cries)). Anyway I decided to be nice and post the next chapter early. Also because I needed to announce Gabriella's pregnancy, I decided to skip forward two weeks. I hope that wasn't too confusing! Anyway please review? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez? lol**

Hugs and kisses-Summer

XOXOXO

**Next time on Teenage World: The news about Gabriella's pregnancy is about to explode. Who's side will Sharpay take? Her new friend Gabriella? Troy, the love of her life? Or Ryan, her twin brother? All this and more in the next chapter of Teenage World!**


	9. Unexpected, part 2

**A/N: I think this is the fastest I've ever updated. Yay me! ((starts clapping and jumping up and down)). Actually it was all your awesome reviews that inspired me to write. Thank you very much for reviewing! More reviewsfaster updates :D**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing :[

((But if I did Zac Efron would be mine! Muahahahah!-lol))

_**Previously on Teenage World: **_

"_Everyone please welcome Warren Davis, Alexander Cruz, Oh yes, and Hayden Rosner." [Mrs.Darbus_

"_How dare you come here?! How can you stand here and talk to me like nothing's wrong?!" [Sharpay_

_This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. [Hayden_

"_Ryan! Would if I'm pregnant?!" [Gabriella_

"_Troy is going to dump me." [Gabriella_

"_We won't tell anyone. We'll pretend this night never happened, and hope that you're not pregnant." [Ryan_

_Gabriella handed Sharpay what she had been clutching in her other hand. Sharpay looked at it for a moment and let it fall to the floor. _

"_Gabriella, you're-you're-" [Sharpay_

"_Pregnant." [Gabriella_

"_Does Troy know?" [S_

"_I hope he never finds out." [G_

"_But, you have to tell him. If he's going to, if-if he's going to be a father-" [S_

"_He's not." Gabriella said faintly. [G_

"_What?! Gabriella, then who-?" [S_

"_Ryan." [G_

_**To be continued . . .**_

**SummerSummerSummer**

**Chapter 9: Unexpected, part 2**

**Monday, September 10****th**** 2007**

**2:20 PM**

**Gabriella's bathroom**

Sharpay couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"W-what did you say?" was the only thing she could manage.

Gabriella hadn't meant to tell Sharpay, or anyone, about what was happening. But she needed someone desperately to help her. She wasn't stupid, she knew she couldn't handle this on her own.

"Ryan. Ryan is the father." If she already said it once, she might as well say it again.

"H-how can you be so sure? Troy is your boyfriend. Couldn't he-"

"No! Troy can't be the father! Because he never touched me! Because I was too busy fucking your brother!" Gabriella finally snapped. "I-im sorry, I . . ." She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Sharpay didn't know what to do, what to say, anything. Her mind was racing, trying to process everything she knew. Her heart was beating a million times per second, trying to decide what to do. She was truly stuck in limbo, and for a moment she even forgot how to breathe.

"H-how did this happen Gabriella?" she finally said.

Gabriella couldn't look at Sharpay. She was too ashamed. As hard as she thought, she couldn't find a way to put the words together. Anyway you looked at it, there was no excuse to what she did. She had a perfect relationship with the perfect guy, and yet she wanted more. She went as far as turning her best friend into her lover, not even considering the consequences. And here they were now-she was pregnant.

She remained silent for some time, not knowing where to start.

"I don't really know myself. The first time was at your party, we were both so drunk, I can barely remember what happened, but I know we had sex. Then I realized how much I needed Ryan in my life, as more than just my best friend, and I-I . . . convinced him to have an affair with me. And here are the results." Gabriella touched her stomach, knowing what was growing inside her.

Sharpay did the only thing she could do, she took Gabriella into her arms and tried to comfort her.

"Gabby, I can't excuse what you did, but I'm no one to judge you. I know that I've done a lot of bad things, but I'm trying to change. I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now, but whatever you decide to do, I'm here to help you."

Gabriella wrapped her own arms around Sharpay, and the two girls sat on the floor, embracing and crying their eyes out.

They remained that way for a while, but them Sharpay broke the silence.

"Come on Gabby, lets go to your room. I don't think you want to decide your future in the bathroom."

They both laughed for the first time after so much crying. Sharpay stood up and held out her hand to Gabriella, who gratefully accepted her help. They both left the bathroom and went into Gabriella's room to plan her future.

**Monday, September 10****th**** 2007**

**3:00 PM**

**Gabriella's room**

"Does anyone else know Gabby?"

"Well you're the only one who knows about the baby, but Kelsi knows about me and Ry."

"Kelsi? I thought you would have told Taylor."

"Well, I wasn't going to tell anyone, but Kelsi caught us in the shower."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "The shower?"

"She didn't actually see us, but she knew I was with him. Anyway, she confronted me about it, and I didn't really have a choice."

"Oh. Are you going to tell her about the baby too?"

"Well, it's not like I can hide it forever. I'm going to start showing soon."

"Good point. But I really think you should tell Taylor, she'd like to know. She's your friend too, she can help, and right now we're going to need all the help we can get."

"You're right. I'll tell her tomorrow at school."

"Are you sure you want to come to school Gabby?"

"Yeah, I've missed enough school already. Anyway, I don't want my baby to think mommy's a quitter. Right baby?" she said to her stomach.

Sharpay smiled at Gabriella. Even with all the problems, she looked really happy. "So I take you're keeping it?"

Gabriella looked up at her. "I hadn't even-" She thought for a moment. _An abortion?_ But quickly put it out of her mind. The idea of killing her baby frightened her. "I couldn't do it. Even though this baby wasn't planned, it doesn't give me the right to kill it. It's completely innocent. I want to have my baby."

Sharpay felt like crying again. "Wow Gabby. That's really brave. I don't know it I could go through with it."

Gabriella smiled. "Well let's hope you never have to find out."

Sharpay laughed. "Let's hope not."

((Ring))

"Oh that's probably my mom." Said Gabriella. "One sec."

**Gabriella: Hello?**

**Ryan: Hey Gabby, it's Ryan.**

**Gabriella: Oh hey Ry. Could you hold on a sec?**

Gabriella put her hand over the mouthpiece. "Oh my god it's Ryan! What do I do?!"

"Whoa Gabby, calm down! Just act natural, unless of course you plan on telling him over the phone-which I don't recommend by the way."

"Of course not! I'm not even sure if I want to tell him or not!"

"Gabby! You have to tell him! It's his baby too, and I know my brother, he'll help you."

"I know, but I'm scared."

_It's not Ryan I'd be afraid of. If I was her I'd be more concerned about Troy . . . _"I'm not sure it's Ryan you should be worried about."

Gabriella realized she meant Troy. "Oh my god! I completely forgot about Troy!"

"Oh god! Gabby breathe!" _That was probably a bad idea._ "Okay just talk to Ryan, you remember he's on the phone right?" Gabriella nodded. "Good, just worry about him for now, okay?"

"Okay." Gabriella said meekly.

**Gabriella: Sorry about that.**

**Ryan: Are you okay? **

**Gabriella: Yeah, I'm fine. Totally.**

Sharpay crossed her arms.

**Gabriella: Well no. Not really. I mean I'm not sick if that's what your asking. Wait, what are you asking?**

Sharpay suppressed the urge to crack up. She told Gabriella to act natural, but she was doing the complete opposite!

**Ryan: Kay, I'll take that as a no . . .**

**Gabriella: Sorry, it's just-uh. Ry, we really need to talk-in person. Can you come over?**

**Ryan: Did Troy leave early? **

**Gabriella: Uh no, he didn't come today.**

**Ryan: Oh. Okay practice is over at 5:30, so I'll see you around then.**

**Gabriella: Ry?**

**Ryan: Yeah?**

**Gabriella: Could you come now?**

**Ryan: Now? Um I-**

**Gabriella: I know your team needs you, but this is really important. I wouldn't be asking otherwise.**

**(long silence) **

**Ryan: Okay. I'll be there in a bit.**

**Gabriella: Okay, bye.**

**Ryan: Bye.**

"He's on his way. Now what?" Gabriella slumped into her bed.

"Well you do the obvious." Said Sharpay.

"Which is . . . ?"

"You tell him about the baby."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Well like you said it won't be a secret much longer. Plus either it's the baby or someone's been pigging out lately." she joked.

"Hey!" Gabriella laughed and whacked Sharpay with her pillow.

"I'm just kidding. You look great-as usual." Said Sharpay.

"Yeah, but look at you. You're so thin. Have you been losing weight?" Asked Gabriella.

"Of course not. It's probably just the shirt I'm wearing, it works wonders. Anyway, I'd better run before my brother gets here."

"Oh okay. I'll call you later then?"

"Yeah, good luck Gabby."

"Bye Shar, and thank you."

"Anytime."

**Monday, September 10****th**** 2007**

**4:03 PM**

**Gabriella's house**

After Sharpay left, Gabriella decided to wait for Ryan outside. She pulled on a sweater and grabbed the test from the bathroom. She put it in her pocket and went to sit on her porch. _What am I going to do?_

Then finally after a few minutes she saw Ryan pull into her driveway. He got out of the car and met her in a warm sweet kiss.

"Hey what's wrong?" he sounded concerned.

"Can we take a walk?"

"Okay."

Ryan took her hand in his, and they started to walk towards the park. They walked in silence until the reached the park. Gabriella sat down at a bench near the play ground, and motioned for Ryan to sit with her.

"You should sit down."

"Gabriella what's going on? I'm starting to get really worried."

Gabriella got distracted by a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was running around the play structure and then down the slide where she was caught by her parents. The three of them looked so happy, the scene made Gabriella want to smile and cry.

"Gabby?" Ryan looked at what Gabriella was watching and smiled. "Cute kid."

Gabriella smiled, and looked into his eyes. "There's something you should see."

Gabriella took the test out of her pocket, and placed it in Ryan's hand. Ryan picked it up and looked at it for a moment. Then he looked up at Gabriella.

"Ryan, were having a baby. I'm pregnant."

_**To be continued . . .**_

**SummerSummerSummer**

**A/N: I know this chapter wasn't too exciting, but don't worry there's plenty more drama to come. Review if you want to know what happens next :D Come on, you know you wanna. Lol **

Hugs and kisses-Summer

XOXOXO

**Next time on Teenage World: One down, one to go. What will be Ryan's reaction to the big news? Will he stand by her like he once promised, or run away like so many others? And how much longer will Troy be kept in the dark? All this and more in the next chapter of Teenage World!**


	10. Reactions

**A/N: **My Christmas present to you is a new chapter! Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing :[

((But if I did Zac Efron would be mine! Muahahahah!-lol)

**Chapter 10: Reactions**

**Monday, September 10****th**** 2007**

**4:11 PM**

**The park**

Ryan's eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. She looked at him with expectant eyes, desperately waiting for some response. He looked into her eyes, and she held his gaze, but he quickly turned his head away. Gabriella could feel her whole world come crashing down at her feet. His promise of standing by her was the only thing giving her strength, and now it was all being pulled from beneath her.

Ryan couldn't look at her. He didn't dare turn around.

Gabriella fought back the urge to cry. She gently place her hands on his face and made him face her. "Ry? Ryan, please. _Please_ say something."

He looked at her still trying to figure out what to say, or what to do. Then he finally said something. "Gabriella, I-"

**Monday, September 10****th**** 2007**

**4:15 PM**

**Some street**

This was the first time Sharpay had ever had to walk home. And it was defiantly not at the best time either. She seriously felt like shit. She was only remotely aware of what she was doing, and felt like she was going to black out soon. There was no way she could make it all the way to her house. She needed help, and fast.

Sharpay did her best to find her cell phone. Although her head was spinning, she managed to find it, and dialed the only number she could think of. It was ringing, but still no answer. She was beginning to loose her balance, and everything seemed to slowly fade away. She couldn't fight it anymore, she didn't have any strength left in her. Then everything went black, and she collapsed onto the sidewalk.

She lay there on the hard cement, her cell phone still in her hand, when he finally picked up.

**Troy:** **Sorry Shar, couldn't find my phone. What's up?**

**(silence)**

**Troy: Shar? Are you there? **

**(long silence)**

**Troy: Shar?!**

And then the line went dead.

**Monday, September 10****th**** 2007**

**4:20 PM**

**The park**

"Gabriella I-I'm still going to keep my promise."

Gabriella let her tears fall freely and threw her arms around Ryan. "I was so scared. I thought you were going to leave me." She kissed his face, and then kissed his lips. She had never felt so happy! She was going to have a baby with the man she's in love with. _Love? Do I love him? I thought I loved Troy. No-no don't think about that right now. Right now it's just Ryan and me-and our baby._

"I'll never leave you." Ryan kissed her forehead and held her in his arms for a long time. They sat in silence, simply enjoying each others presence.

**Monday, September 10****th**** 2007**

**4:25 PM**

**Hayden's car**

The past couple of weeks had been agony. Hayden wasn't stupid. He knew that he needed to give Sharpay some space-otherwise she would just hate him more, or kill him… Either way he was doing his best not to get too close to her. As much as he wanted to be near her, he knew that that wasn't the way it worked.

He didn't feel like going to basketball practice today. Going would mean three hours of having to listen to Coach Bolton and his idiot son bossing him around. That was something he didn't plan to get used to. At West High he was the team captain, and now he was just another player.

Instead of going to practice he just decided to drive home. But there was so much fucking traffic! He was seriously considering getting out of the car and walking to the east side of town. Apparently there had been an accident of some kind because there was an ambulance and two police cars crowding the street. He sat in his car listening to music for the next ten minutes, until he couldn't stand it anymore. He took the keys from his car, and walked out. At this point the didn't really care if they towed his car…

He was walking near the accident, so just out of curiosity he decided to go see what happened. He got closer and saw two paramedics putting a girl onto a stretcher. _I think I know that girl._ It took his brain a while longer to realize that it was Sharpay they were putting in an ambulance. He panicked and started running towards the ambulance. One of the policemen saw Hayden and came after him. Hayden was about to reach the ambulance, when the policeman caught him by the arm.

"Just where do you think you're going young man?" he asked in an assertive tone.

"I have to go! I have to see her!"

"I'm sorry but we only let relatives in the ambulance."

Hayden really wasn't in the mood to negotiate. "Please sir, I don't have time for this!"

"How do you know this young woman?"

He was going to say he was her brother, but they would probably make him prove it. "She's my girlfriend. Please, I need to be with her." he pleaded.

The desperate look on Hayden's face must have convinced him, because he let him into the ambulance. Hayden rushed in to see her. Sharpay was strapped onto a stretcher and the paramedics were putting an oxygen mask on her. He kneeled at her side, and took her hand into his own. "I wont let anything happen to you. I promise." He kissed her hand, a single tear running down his cheek.

**Monday, September 10****th**** 2007**

**5:53 PM**

**Albuquerque Hospital**

Hayden was sitting in the waiting room with his face in his hands. It was killing him to just sit here and wait, while the girl he was in love with could be dying. As much as he begged, they wouldn't let him in. She had been in there for an hour already! He was growing more and more desperate by the minute.

He remained sitting there, when he felt another presence. He looked up and saw that it was the same policeman that had let him go with Sharpay.

"How is she doing?" he asked Hayden.

"I don't know." He said in a low voice. "They wouldn't let me in with her."

The officer felt bad for Hayden. He could tell that he really loved his girlfriend.

"Wait here. I'll make sure you can see her."

Hayden's face immediately lit up. "Thank you."

He nodded and made his way over to the front desk.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm officer James Danforth. Could you please tell me what's going on with miss Sharpay Evans?"

The receptionist started typing something in her computer. "Well, she's defiantly here… but, there's nothing here regarding her current situation."

"Could you please find out for me?"

'Of course. One moment. I'll get the doctor." She picked up the phone and called for someone to bring the doctor. "It'll be just a minute now."

"Thank you ma'am."

"No problem."

Officer Danforth walked back to where Hayden was standing. "The doctor should be here soon. Oh, and I almost forgot why I came. We found this lying next to her, and she was holding her cell phone in her hand." He said and handed him Sharpay's purse and sidekick.

"Thank you Mr.-"

"Danforth."

"Mr.Danforth. Really, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." He put a reassuring hand on Hayden's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine." And then he walked away, leaving Hayden by himself.

Hayden opened Sharpay's phone so he could call her brother. On the screen it said that she had 5 missed calls. All from the same person-Troy Bolton. Just as he was about to chuck the cell phone out the window, he remembered why he needed it. He scrolled down her contacts list until he found Ryan's number.

**Monday, September 10****th**** 2007**

**6:15 PM**

**Gabriella's house**

Ryan and Gabriella were sleeping peacefully in her bed, until Ryan's phone went off and woke them up. Ryan lazily felt around Gabriella's nightstand for his phone.

**Ryan: Hello?**

**Hayden: Is this Ryan Evans?**

**Ryan: Yeah…Wait, who are you and why do you have my sister's phone?**

**Hayden: My name is Hayden Rosner. Look I don't have time to explain, but Sharpay is in the hospital-**

**Ryan: What!**

_**To be continued . . .**_

**SummerSummerSummer**

**A/N: **Sorry for the shortness! But hey at least I updated… Also sorry for the long wait. I promise to update sooner :D Reviews make me update faster!

Hugs and kisses-Summer

XOXOXO

**Next time on Teenage World: **With Sharpay in the hospital, and Hayden right by her side, is there any hope for Troypay? And what about Ryella? Although they seem to be perfect, not everything is what it seems. All this and more in the next chapter of Teenage World!


	11. My World Turning Upside Down

**A/N: **All I can say is that writer's block sucks…

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing :[

((But if I did Zac Efron would be mine! Muahahahah!-lol)

* * *

**Chapter 11: My world turning upside down**

**Monday, September 10****th**** 2007**

**6:16 PM**

**Gabriella's house**

* * *

**Ryan: What happened?! What's wrong with her?!**

**Hayden: I-I don't know…**

**Ryan: Just please take care of her. I'll be there as soon as I can.**

"Ry, what's wrong?"

Ryan was sitting at the end of the bed with his face in his hands. Gabriella scooted next to him and soothingly stroked his hair.

"Shar is in the hospital…"

Gabriella's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"I'm sorry Gabby-I have to go."

Ryan stood up, but Gabriella stopped him.

"Wait!… I'm coming with you."

Ryan smiled at her in appreciation. They found their clothes, got dressed, and were out the door.

* * *

**Monday, September 10****th**** 2007**

**6:23 PM**

**Chad's house**

* * *

Like he had been doing for a while now, Chad was playing video games… He was currently in an intense game of baseball, when his mom turned off the TV. 

"Aww momma! I was winning!" he whined.

"Aww nothing'! You should be upstairs doing your homework anyway. Come on Chad, get up off your lazy butt and do something productive for a change."

"I did do something productive-I just got back from practice." He said proudly and smiled.

"You've been back for a while, and ever since you've been playing on that thing."

Chad gasped. "Mother, do not insult the Wii!"

His mother laughed. "Yeah, yeah may the god of video games send a bolt of lightning upon me. Now do as I say, and go do your homework."

"It's alright ma, I'll forgive you" He said putting an arm around his mom. "If you give me some of your delicious food of course." He added.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you're gonna have to wait until your father comes home."

"But he's late! And I'm hungry!"

She walked over to the kitchen, Chad following close behind.

"But I'm your first born, your only son! What kind of a mother are you!" He said in fake appall.

"Aww, now what kind of a mother would I be if I took preferences in my children? I'm sure your father will be home soon. Here, you can eat this in the meantime." She said and handed him a carrot.

"Momma! Do I look like a rabbit?!"

* * *

**Monday, September 10****th**** 2007**

**6:47 PM**

**Chad's house**

* * *

After a while Mr.Danforth finally did make it home. Chad was sitting on the couch, bored out of his mind, and chewing on carrot #9. Mr.Danforth was going to the kitchen, but stopped when he saw Chad. 

"Woah there boy-with that carrot hanging out of your mouth you look just like a rabbit!" He laughed, and ruffled his son's hair.

Chad's eyes narrowed, and he stood up. "Do you know what time it is? It's almost seven. Your daughters, my poor mother, and me-your firstborn! Your only son! We've been here waiting, hungry, for you to come home so we could eat!"

"I swear son, you're just like your mother." He said in amusement. "Don't worry I'm here now; someone had to save all those carrots!"

Chad was about to say something back, but was interrupted by his mother.

"James! It's about time you came home! Chad, your rabbit of a son was eating through all my carrots!"

"Enough with the carrots!" cried Chad.

Just then Chad's two younger sisters, Jenna who is 15, and Kimberly who is 4, came running into the kitchen. Jenna was trying to catch Kimi who spontaneously decided she wanted to run all over the house.

"Okay guys, I'll be there in a sec, I just need to make a phone call."

"Alright James, but don't take long." Said his wife while struggling to hold on to a squirming Kimi.

Mr.Danforth picked up the living room phone, and dialed the hospital's number. "Hello this is officer Danforth-oh yes I believe we did speak earlier. I called to check up on miss Sharpay Evans."

Chad was on his way to the kitchen, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her name.

"Oh. Well thank you very much. Goodbye." He hung up the phone, and turned to Chad. "Come on son, are you just going to stand there or what?"

"Yeah, I just need to put something away." Chad told his father. Once he was gone, he took the phone and ran up to his room. When he got there, he closed the door, and pressed redial.

**AH: Albuquerque Hospital, this is Julia speaking, how may I help you?**

_Hospital?!_

**C: Uhh, hi um this is Chad Dan-Danials. Could you tell me if you have a Sharpay Evans admitted at the hospital?**

**AH: Yes, miss Evans is here. **

_Fuck. Troy is gonna go nuts. _

**AH: Mr.Danials?**

**C: Yeah-yes. Could you tell me what room she's in?**

**AH: One moment please.**

**AH: It looks like miss Evans is about to be put into room 3713 on the third floor. Is there anything else I can help you with?**

**C: Uh, no. Thanks.**

**AH: Well have a nice day.**

**C: Bye.**

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Do I call him? Or do I not? If I do, he's going to go insane. If I don't, he's gonna find out eventually and kill me for not saying anything! Damn I have to call him…" Chad paced around for a bit, just staring at the phone in his hand, but decides to be a good friend and dialed Troy's number.

**T: Hey dude what's up?**

**C: Hey, uh I just found out about something that I think you should know about…**

**T: What?**

**C: I'm gonna tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out.**

**T: Spit it out Chad, I don't have all day.**

**C: Sharpay is in the hospital!**

**T: What did you say?**

**C: I said, Shar is in the hospital.**

**T: (softly) This-this can't be happening…**

**C: I'm sorry man.**

**T: I need to see her. Where is she?**

**C: She's in room 3713 on the third floor.**

**T: Thanks.**

**C: No problem, I know how much you care about her. I'm coming too. I'll just pick up Taylor, and we'll be there.**

**T: Okay.**

Troy didn't go crazy like Chad thought he would, but his reaction was a lot more painful to hear. Troy sounded devastated, almost like his heart was being ripped out… Chad knew that they were best friends, but… _Is Troy in love with Sharpay?_

Chad was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He checked the called ID, it was Taylor.

**T: Hey are we still on for tonight?**

**C: Huh?**

**T: Chad! Did you forget? You promised you would take me out tonight!**

**C: I'm sorry we can't go out, we have to go to the hospital.**

**T: What? Why?**

**C: I don't have time to explain, but Shar is in the hospital. I'll be at your house in ten minutes!**

He didn't want to hang up on her like that, but they really were in a hurry. He grabbed his keys, and ran downstairs. His family was waiting for him at the table, but he was going to have to miss dinner.

"I'm sorry there's an emergency, I need to go like now!" he said quickly and ran out the door.

"Chad!" Yelled his mother, but it was too late.

* * *

**Monday, September 10****th**** 2007**

**7:00 PM**

**Room 3713**

* * *

Just as Mr.Danforth had promised, the doctor came out and talked to Hayden. He explained to him that Sharpay was still unconscious because of the fall, but that her illness had been caused by malnutrition. And he suspected that Sharpay was anorexic. All of that had happened quite a while ago, and now she was resting soundly in a room. 

Ryan still hadn't arrived, so Hayden was alone with Sharpay. He was sitting right next to her, stroking her hair, and watching over her. _She's so beautiful. Even now, without trying she is the most beautiful girl in the world. And her blonde hair fanned across the pillow like that makes her look angelic. _He took her hand into his own, and continued to admire her beauty. "I love you so much Sharpay. I'd do anything for you."

* * *

**Monday, September 10****th**** 2007**

**7:03 PM**

**Albuquerque Hospital**

* * *

Once Troy got to the hospital he ran as fast and as hard as he could. He needed to be with Sharpay. He needed to make sure she was okay. He was so determined to get to her, that he didn't see where he was going and he ran into a guy. The impact was so hard that he and the other guy ended up on the floor. Unfortunately, it happened as they were going up the stairs, and the girl who was with him fell down them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" The guy that was with her yelled at Troy and pushed him aside. He rushed to her side, and called for help. "Somebody help! Please she's pregnant!"

Troy was so stunned that he couldn't react. She was pregnant. Would if something happened to her baby? He felt like shit. He didn't see either of them when he was coming up. He finally snapped out of it and went over to help. The girl was sprawled across the floor, her dark hair covering her face.

The doctors came quickly and aided her. Meanwhile Troy tried to talk to the guy who was with her, but he had his back to him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

He turned around to face Troy. "It's too late for-"

It was Ryan.

"Ryan! Who-" Troy turned around, and saw that the girl that he ran into, the one he sent down the stairs, the one who was being lifted onto s stretcher, was his very own girlfriend-Gabriella Montez.

"Gabby…Gabby's pregnant." said Troy in disbelief. _But I've never touched her. _Then he put two and two together. "You son of a bitch!" he said and punched Ryan so hard he fell to the ground. "You've been fucking my girlfriend huh?" he kicked him again and again. Ryan was bleeding really badly, but he wouldn't fight back. Troy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up. "Come on! Be a man and fight me you fucking fag!"

He said it. The one word that always seemed to bring out the worst in Ryan. He called him a fag. Ryan pushed Troy off of him, and punched him square in the jaw. Troy was bleeding from his mouth, but he wiped it away and went at Ryan. They ended up wrestling on the ground, throwing kicks and punches at each other until security came and broke them apart. One of them held onto Troy, and the other held onto Ryan.

"Enough! This is a hospital! Either have some respect, or get out!" One of them yelled. "What's it going to be?!"

"Alright!" said Troy. "We'll stop."

"Yeah." agreed Ryan.

The security officers released them, and let them off with a warning. Once they left, Troy faced Ryan. "Why did you do it? What have I ever done to you?"

Ryan looked him straight in the eyes, and answered with complete honesty. "Because I love her."

Troy had no idea what to say to that. He couldn't say that he loved her too, because he realized just now that his love for her was gone. He was completely sure now, that he loved Sharpay. "I …don't. I don't love Gabriella. I love Sharpay."

Ryan wasn't expecting this response at all. "You love my sister?"

"I do." He said smiling.

"Excuse me, are you two with miss Montez?"

"Yes." they said in unison.

"Well, she broke her arm, but other than a couple cuts and bruises she should be fine."

"And the baby?" Ryan asked worriedly.

Her face fell. "Unfortunately, there was to much trauma on the uterus for the baby to survive. The fall was so powerful that it triggered an abortion. There was nothing we could do. If you would like to see her she's in room 3712. I'm very sorry." she said and walked away.

Ryan looked like he'd just been stabbed in the heart. He had only today found out. They were going to be so happy…but now their baby was gone. Ryan pounded his fist as hard as he could into the wall.

Troy put his hands on Ryan's shoulders. "Ryan, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be…" said Ryan. "I should go see her."

"Come on, I want to see her too."

Together they walked up to Gabriella's room, which happened to be right next to Sharpay's.

"If you want to go see my sister-"

"I have to see Gabby first."

When they entered the room, they saw that Gabriella was already awake. She was lying on one of the hospital beds, she had an IV, and a cast on her arm. She even had a couple of things attached to her stomach. Her expression turned to one of fear when she saw them. It was obvious that they had fought. She didn't know what to say, but she knew she had to say something. The look on their faces meant something terrible just happened. "Troy, I-" she started.

"I know everything Gabby, it's okay now. I'm really sorry for hurting you and your baby."

Hearing Troy talk about her baby, for some reason made a terrible feeling of dread wash over her. "The baby. Ryan, how's the baby?" she pleaded.

Ryan sat next to her, and took her hand. "Gabriella, I need you to be strong okay?"

Gabriella's eyes filled with panic. "The baby Ryan, what happened to my baby?" her voice was cracking and her eyes were brimming with tears. "Something's not right Ryan." she cried "I can feel it."

Ryan couldn't fight back his own tears, and squeezed her hand. "Gabby, our baby is gone."

Gabriella started crying uncontrollably, holding onto Ryan as if her life depended on it. "NO! NOOOOO! WHY?! WHY MY BABY?!"

Seeing Gabriella like that, the pain she was going through…it made Troy feel like the worst person on the planet. He even started crying. He went over to Gabriella and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Gabriella faced Troy and pounded her fists on his chest. "YOU KILLED MY BABY! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! GET OUT!"

"Troy please, I need to be alone with her." pleaded Ryan.

"GET OUT! GET OUT YOU FUCKING BASTERD! I HATE YOU! MY BABY! MY BABY!"

Troy got up from where he was sitting, and made his way out the door, Gabriella still screaming over her dead child.

_**To be continued . . .**_

* * *

**A/N: **That was really sad chapter :( 

I hope you guys liked it though!

And even if you didn't you should still review! Lol

Come on you know you want to :D

Hugs and kisses-Summer

XOXOXO

**Next time on Teenage World: **Two boys, one girl. Has never worked out, and never will. Gabriella should know a thing or two about that. Will Ryan be able to mend her broken heart? Will she ever forgive Troy for what he did? Will the drama ever end? Not a chance. All this and more in the next chapter of Teenage World!


	12. New Beginnings

**A/N: **I am so sorry for not updating in four months! School became a living nightmare, and I just couldn't find any spare time. I hope you guys don't hate me too much… But school is over, and Summer is finally here! And as promised, here is the twelfth installment of Teenage World!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**Chapter 12: New Beginnings **

**Monday, September 10****th**** 2007**

**8:27 pm**

**Albuquerque Hospital**

Troy didn't want to leave Gaby like that, but he knew it would only be worse if he stayed. Defeated, he walked into Sharpay's room, and immediately realized that he was not alone. There were three people in the room other than him, but he could only keep his eyes on one. He wiped the tears from his face, and went up to him. "What do you think you're doing here Rosner?" he sneered.

Chad walked over to Troy, and held him back. "It's okay, he's been watching over her." As much as he just wanted to beat the shit out of Hayden, he restrained himself. Instead he turned his attention towards Sharpay. He looked at her, and for a moment his mind flashed back to that horrible dream.

_And there she was. She lay inside a silver coffin, her blonde hair framing her face like a halo, and surrounded by dozens of flowers. All the blood was gone, and so was the white dress. Now she was wearing a pale yellow dress, matching perfectly with her blonde locks. She looked as beautiful as ever, and even dead Sharpay could outshine even the sun._

"Troy?" Taylor's voice pulled him back into reality. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Troy turned back to Sharpay. He ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair, down to her face, and caressed her cheek. Troy hated to see the woman he loved, someone with so much life and fire, lying motionless on a hospital bed.

But then something incredible happened…

**Thursday, January 10****th**** 2008**

**5:00 PM**

**Sharpay's room **

Four months. Four months since it all happened. Has it really been that long…? I guess it has. It feels like a dream… It seems like only yesterday when my self-consciousness almost killed me, when Gabriella found out she was pregnant-and then lost it. When the love of my life turned into my best friend, but then decided that he loved me too. When Hayden Rosner came crashing into my life like a tidal wave… But it wasn't a dream. As hard as it is to believe; it actually happened. But now everything has changed.

For starters, Gabriella's mother finally came back after disappearing for two weeks. It's sad, she never even found out that Gabriella had been pregnant…It turns out that her mystery man had surprised her with tickets to France. But it was at her return that she dropped the biggest bomb of all…Her man was my father.

My poor mother, she never even saw it coming. No one did actually. My dad always so dedicated to our family, he was always the perfect husband. But in real life, nobody is perfect. We thought he was on another business trip, it was normal for him to be away from home. We never imagined that he was having an affair… I couldn't believe it.

It all happened the day after I got out of the hospital. I remember feeling excited because my daddy was coming back. Then when he finally came home, he wasn't alone…We were supposed to go to a charity event that night, but we couldn't go because I wasn't feeling well. He had no idea of what had happened to me, so he blew it. Everyone, even our maids were asleep-everyone except my mom. She had gone down to get some water, but was met with something else. I heard the sound of breaking glass, and was out of bed in a second. And then I saw them too. Everything after that is just a blur. My parents got divorced, my dad married Gabriella's mom, we moved out of the estate. Yeah, just a big awful blur…

But if I took it bad, for Gabriella it was even worse. Her mother disappeared when she needed her the most, she lost not only her child, but also the love of her life…In her grief, Gabriella destroyed the love between her and my brother. And then to top it off, it turns out her mother is a home-wrecking slut.

Ryan did his best to comfort her, although he was lost in despair as well. The more he tried to help her, the further she pushed him away. And then it all fell apart when our dad married Gabriella's mom. They were now step-siblings, it was unethical. What's worse is that Gabby buried any evidence that she was ever pregnant, and made us swear that it would forever be a secret, so they both had to bear the weight of their past on their shoulders. My brother was heart-broken, but he was to upset to fight for their love.

As for Troy, he was still full of guilt regarding the loss of Gabriella's baby. I was horrified when I found out, but Gabriella's hate was bad enough. I did my best to make him feel better, we were still best friends after all. And he really helped me through my parent's separation. Then we moved into the house next to his, and that only brought us closer. That is until he brought up the subject of love once again…He said that he still loved me, and that he didn't want to just be friends anymore. But the thing was, I wasn't so sure.

And finally, Hayden. The day that I woke up, the first thing I saw was Troy's face. But then I looked around, and saw that he was there too. He came to see me everyday after that, and would sit there looking after me, even when I screamed that I hated him…Everyday he would apologize for what he had almost done, and everyday I would pretend not to listen. And then one day he stopped coming… I felt strangely alone after that. Hayden's presence, had become sort of comforting-if that makes any sense. And then after my dad's affair became public, I received a letter from him. I've surely read that thing a million times…

Sharpay jumped off her bed, and ran to her dresser. She quickly pulled open one of it's drawers, and withdrew a folded piece of paper. Shapay returned to her bed, letting herself fall back onto its surface. She unfolded the letter, and read it to herself, Hayden's voice filling her mind.

_Sharpay,_

_The first time we met, I almost did something terrible to you. There's nothing I can say that will excuse my actions, but just know that I would never do anything to hurt you. And although I know I don't deserve it, I hope you can forgive me someday. I have tried so hard to make things right, but I understand that you don't want to listen. _

_I know what you must be going through right now, the same happened with my family…But I hope things will get better for you soon. There's nothing that would make me happier than to see you smile again. I love you Sharpay. That's why I'm letting you go. _

_-Hayden Rosner_

Sharpay put down the letter, and looked out the window, up to the shining moon. She sighed, and sunk deeper into her bed. _I think I'm in love…_

**SummerSummerSummer**

**A/N: **There was so much that needed to be written, but the story wasn't progressing so I hope you don't mind that I mushed four months worth of info into one chapter…And once again my apologies for the dely! Oh, and for the people who don' t like Hayden, relax. He's there for a reason, just wait and see! Please review!

Hugs and kisses-Summer

XOXOXO


	13. The Second Chance

**A/N: **I am so sorry for letting my readers down again. Somewhere between summer and now, I lost my vision for this story, and accidentally wiping my computers memory didn't help. Hopefully my muse will pay me a visit soon. But until then…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 13: The Second Chance**

**Thursday, January 10th 2008**

**7:00 PM**

**Sharpay's room**

Two hours. And yet, nothing... Sharpay had spent the past two hours reading and rereading Hayden's letter, but she couldn't make sense of what was happening. But of one thing she was sure-she hated him with all her heart for what could have been all those months ago. But even so, she couldn't deny the feeling in the pit of her stomach that was wreaking havoc over her mind and body caused by his farewell.

Still lying on her bed, Sharpay tried desperately to think with her head and shut out her heart. Eyes closed, she tried to imagine where these paths could lead to. Down the first path, there was Troy Bolton. She had loved him for so long, and now finally, after so many years, he loved her too. Thinking harder, how long had she truly loved him? _How many bad things did I do with the excuse that I loved him? How long did I plot and scheme, lie and connive, all "in the name of love?" I spent years just praying and planning to earn his love. I was so blind. How could I dare to call that love? So then how long? When did you go from being the thing that I wanted the most, a spoiled brat's whim, to being the person I cared about the most? My best friend. My love. My everything. But I guess the better question is, when did you stop?_

At that last thought, Sharpay shot up from her bed, her eyes wide and alert. It truly frightened her to even consider…

"No. No. No. This can't be happening. This is so messed up," she said to herself.

"What's so messed up?"

Sharpay spun around, a look of pure shock written on her face, and found herself facing none other than Troy Bolton himself.

"Troy! Oh my god you scared me to death! You know, you really should learn the principle of knock before enter," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you Shar," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh you are so full of it!" she said and threw a pillow at him. Troy blocked it with ease, and started laughing.

"Okay, Okay! No need to get hostile!"

"Anyway…what brings you here?" she asked him inquisitively.

Troy walked to Sharpay's bed and took a seat. "Well, uhm…" he cleared his throat, "I know that we've already talked about this…and that we decided just to be friends, but-"

_Oh no. Here it comes…_

"I…I love you Sharpay. And I can't pretend anymore," Troy stood up and walked over to Sharpay, taking her hand. "I want-no _I need_ to know if you feel the same way," he put her hand on his chest, "Can you feel that? My heart is threatening to burst if I don't do this now." Troy's voice shook with every word he spoke, and he pleaded to her with his eyes. _Those eyes._

"Shar, please…I just need a second chance."

Sharpay remained speechless. Not knowing what to say or do, she opted for doing nothing. She simply allowed herself to drown in the oceans that were his eyes. In her entranced state, she didn't realize their close proximity, and Troy took her silence as a reassurance. In a spilt second, he crashed his lips onto her own, his free hand now clutching her waist. Sharpay's eyes widened in shock, but she didn't pull away. _I've wanted this for so long. _But even as she allowed Troy to kiss her, and kissed him back, there was something in the back of her mind that tugged at her heart. _Hayden. _

_No. No. So wrong. I should hate him! I can't let him into my heart. I can't… _While Troy poured his heart and all his feelings into their kiss, Sharpay fought an internal struggle-reject Troy and pursue Hayden, reject Troy and not pursue Hayden…_or…I don't have to reject Troy. _And then, as Troy continued to kiss her, Sharpay made a choice.

"Troy stop."

Troy immediately ceased his actions, confusion and hurt written on his face.

"Do you have a condom?"

But just not the one she really wanted.

Troy was at a loss for words. Of course he had a condom-he just never actually used one. Sharpay was his first girlfriend-but they were like 10, and besides Gabriella he hadn't had a serious girlfriend. Sure he had tried hooking up like his friends, but it never felt right, so it never happened. And before learning about Gaby and Ryan, he thought of Gabriella as the "no sex before marriage" type. _So much for that._

Regardless of that, what confused him the most was why Sharpay wanted to jump in the sack so quickly. _Idiot. She's loved you for like ever. _Pushing all thoughts of confusion and inexperience to the back of his mind, he reached into his wallet and pulled out the small wrapped package.

Sharpay swallowed hard, and then nodded. She then locked the door and turned off her light, leaving only the glow of her candles to illuminate the room.

"Maybe we should put on some music. You know, so it can block out-well you know," he said nervously.

A flood of mental images poured into Sharpay's head, and she couldn't help but feel uneasy. _Out of all things, why do I suggest sex? Is that really what you think will get him out of your heart? Good luck._

Buying herself some time, Sharpay nodded and turned on her radio. _Now what? Great, and you've never even done this before. _

Sharpay approached Troy and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and they entered into another passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair as he ran his right hand down her slim figure. Sharpay became more and more nervous as Troy moved his hands further and bolder. But even so, she couldn't ignore the wonderful sensations coursing through her body.

As for Troy, he was becoming more and more aroused by the second, and the presence of clothing began to irritate him. He abruptly broke the kiss and removed his shirt along with Sharpay's shirt and bra, leaving her only in her skirt and underwear. The arousal in Troy's pants became excruciatingly painful at the sight of Sharpay's exposed breasts, and he hungrily brought one to his mouth while he held Sharpay to his body by her behind. Sharpay shuddered as Troy suckled her breast, meanwhile Troy moved his hand up her skirt, tracing the outline of her lace underwear. Then suddenly, Troy pulled down Sharpay's underwear and slipped his middle finger into her entrance. Sharpay gasped, and writhed as Troy began to pick up the pace, slipping a second, and then third finger inside her. Once he felt Sharpay's arousal, he pulled away, quickly freeing himself from his pants and underwear. Not wasting time, Troy pulled down Sharpay's skirt and pushed her onto her bed.

Sharpay got a full view of Troy. He was even more perfect than she had ever imagined. His tanned skin and rippling muscles made him look like a god.

Troy quickly climbed on top of her, and positioned himself at her entrance. He then lowered his head to kiss her lips, uttering the words "I love you."

Sharpay's thoughts automatically turned to Hayden.

_No, you're with Troy right now. You got yourself into this, now push him aside and love Troy again. If only for tonight._

"I love you so much," he said again.

"I love you too." _Friend._

Then ignoring her heart's protests, she let herself be consumed by Troy's passion.


	14. A Storm is Coming

**A/N: **Words cannot describe how sorry I am for not updating. Please forgive me!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 14: A Storm is Coming**

**Friday, January 11th 2008**

**3:21 AM**

**Sharpay's room**

Exhausted from their night together, Troy and Sharpay lay fast asleep inside her bed. She was on her side, and Troy was pressed up against her with a protective arm around her body. Everything was perfectly still and quiet, that is until Sharpay's phone began to ring.

With a groan she hoisted herself out of bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Then remembering why she had woken up in the first place, she reached for her phone and looked at the screen. _One missed call. _Then she glanced at her clock. _3:23 in the morning, who on earth calls at this hour? I'd say it was Troy if he wasn't sleeping right next to me. _"Oh. My. God." Sharpay almost forgot what happened last night. _Oh yeah we had sex. _She then turned to look at his sleeping face. _He looks so peaceful. Troy really has to be the most attractive boy I've ever seen. Come on Sharpay, don't lose focus. _Sharpay then turned back to her phone, hoping to find out who called. _It was Gabby. Hmm wonder whats up? Ugh I should probably call back. Well if it was that important then she would've left me a voicemail. Wait nevermind, Gabby would wanna actually talk to me…_"Okay I guess I should call her then."

**Friday, January 11th 2008**

**3:23 AM **

**Gabriella's (new) room**

Gabriella felt completely alone. She had another dream-another dream about her baby. _I was holding her in my arms…it felt so real! And then she just faded away. She was gone again… _Gabriella had woken up in tears, and went to her mother's room hoping to receive some sort of comfort, only to be sent back to her room without so much as a "goodnight". _What happened to my mother?_ She was still in complete disbelief at how her mother had destroyed a marriage and abandoned her for weeks without even calling. But what hurt the most was probably the fact that she hadn't noticed that her only daughter was pregnant-or that she had lost the baby…Overcome by her emotions, Gabriella started to cry. _Sharpay why won't you pick up the phone?_

All alone, Gabriella curled up into the fetal position and continued to cry.

But then her phone started to ring.

Gabriella immediately picked up the phone.

**S: Sorry I missed your call. Are you okay?**

**G: No. No I'm not…I had another dream.**

**S: About the baby.**

**G: Yeah.**

**S: Gabby you're crying. It's been four months already.**

**G: I know. But I can't forget! That baby meant the world to me! She was mine and Ryan's, Shar…A part of him.**

**S: Gabby, Ryan's not dead. He's still here. He still loves you!**

**G: But we can't be together!**

**S: Why not?**

**G: Because he's my brother now!**

**S: But he's not your brother! Not by blood.**

**G: But he is by name…**

**S: Changing your name was your mom's idea! It means nothing!**

**G: It does to me! I didn't want to be an Evans! Not like this!**

**S: I know…but that still doesn't make him your brother.**

**G: But it does make you my sister?**

**S: That's different.**

**G: Really? How so?**

**S: Because we love each other like sisters. That's our bond. Yours and Ryan's…you guys are **_**in**_** love.** **And that's okay. It's not illegal, and it's definitely not incest. And we don't even live together remember? Our mom has custody over us, and there's nothing our dad can do about it. **

**G: But everyone knows that our parents are married! Everyone thinks of us as siblings! And no one knows about our love!**

**S: All of your friends know! And we won't judge you. We know the truth. You can't stay away from Ryan any longer. It's breaking his heart-you're killing him…**

Gabriella eyes widened in shock. _You're killing him._

**S: Gabby? Are you still there?**

**G: Yeah.**

**S: Well, are you gonna say anything?**

**G: I don't know what to say.**

**S: He needs you Gabby. I've never seen him so-**

**[Troy in the background: Shar, I woke up and you weren't there anymore. Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were on the phone.]**

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing.

**G: You're with him?! **

**S: Gabby, I-**

**[Troy in the background: Fuck. Gabriella when are you gonna forgive me? ]**

**G: Shut up Troy! Sharpay, I trusted you! **

**S: Gabby please-**

**G: Just stay away from me! Both of you!**

Gabriella hung up, and threw her phone violently across the room. _Why Sharpay? Why you, sister?_

**Friday, January 11th 2008**

**3:40 AM**

**Sharpay's room**

"She hung up on me."

"I'm so sorry Shar. I didn't know."

"I think it's time for you to go home Troy."

"But-"

"Please Troy," Sharpay pleaded.

Troy hesitantly got out of bed and picked up his clothes. He got dressed in silence as Sharpay tried to recollect her thoughts. Once he was done, he went to Sharpay and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"See you at school, Shar." And then he was gone.

Sharpay sighed and picked up her own clothes from the ground. After throwing them in the hamper, she quickly grabbed some pajamas from her drawer. After getting dressed she quietly made her way back to bed. _Why is everything so messed up?_

**To be continued…**


	15. The Perfect Storm, Part 1

**A/N: First of all i'd like to once again apologize for the delay, and i'd also like to thank everyone who's been reviewing-it really makes my day! Thank you to all!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 15: The Perfect Storm part 1**

**Friday, January 11th 2008**

**6:50 AM**

**Ryan's room**

"Please get up Ry, you haven't gone to school this whole week. You can't keep-"

"I'm not going Sharpay."

Sharpay reached for his hand, but he pulled it away. She suddenly felt the urge to cry.

"Ryan, why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away too? I'm your twin sister, I know you better than anyone. Your pain is my pain Ryan. I feel it too…everything you're going through…it's hurting me too. Sometimes I think you forget our bond…" Sharpay said sadly.

"You have no idea of what I'm feeling Sharpay." His statement hurt her more than he could possibly imagine. _What's happened to you brother?_ She fought back her tears, she needed to be strong for him, and for their poor mother. _God knows what she must be feeling right now, I don't need to add to her pain._

"Please Ry, at least come say goodbye to mom. I know it'd mean the world to her." With that Sharpay rose from his bed, and left his room, leaving the door open behind her.

Ryan sat up from bed and held his head between his hands. He sighed and walked towards the door. As he made his way down the hall, he could hear the faint voices of his mother and Sharpay.

"He isn't going to come down is he?" Derby said with a sad voice.

"I don't know mom."

"Okay…well, please tell him that I love him, with all my heart. I love both of you Sharpay. I'm so sorry I have to leave right now; I'd give anything to see him smile again, but I have to go end this whole thing. I have to make sure that we're going to be okay. And we will be okay, I promise. I'm going to take care of you guys no matter what."

Sharpay was truly worried about her mother. She had never seen her so sad before. _First my dad, and now Ryan-when are we going to be happy again?_

"I know you will mom, you're the strongest person I know."

Sharpay wrapped her arms around her mother, and the two women held each other for a long time. Derby stroked Sharpay's hair affectionately as she pulled away. "Take care or Ryan, okay? I'll be back before you know it."

Derby grabbed her suitcase and made her way through the living room, Sharpay close behind. They were halfway out the door, when Ryan rushed down the stairs.

"Mom, wait!"

The two women stopped in their tracks, hope shining in their eyes. Ryan ran to his mother and into her arms, and Sharpay watched as they shared a tearful embrace.

"I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye."

"Oh Ryan, you have no idea how much it means to me that you're here! Now I can leave happy." Derby smiled, truly happy for the first time in four months.

_Now I can leave happy._ There was something about her mother's choice of words that made Sharpay feel uneasy.

"Come here Sharpay, I want to hold both of my children."

Sharpay pushed back her uneasiness to the back of her mind and joined her family.

"I love you both so much." Derby continued to hold her children until the sound of a car horn forced her to let go. "Take care of each other while I'm gone, okay?" She smiled at them and quickly picked up her suitcase and an umbrella before walking out the door and into the rain. Ryan and Sharpay watched silently through the doorway as their mother entered the taxi. Derby took one last look at her children, and waved them goodbye. They waved back to her and followed the taxi with their eyes until it was out of sight. Once it completely disappeared Sharpay shut the door and turned to her brother.

"Thanks Ry." He simply nodded before making his way towards the stairs. Sharpay sighed as she watched her brother go up the stairs._ I guess he's not coming to school-again…_

Then he suddenly turned to face her. "Before you say anything Shar, I'm just going to be a little late today."

After that he walked up to his room and Sharpay sighed in relief. Once she saw his door close, she quickly grabbed her books from the kitchen and headed towards the door. Sharpay stepped into the rain and locked the door behind her. She was about to head toward her car, when the light from Troy's headlights flashed in her eyes.

"Can I give you a ride, Shar?"

Sharpay seriously considered rejecting his offer, but quickly thought better of it. _You don't want to hurt him; he's only trying to be sweet, you know. And besides, aren't you two like a couple now? You did have sex after all. _"Shut up," she muttered to herself. Troy gave her a quizzical look.

"Sharpay…?"

"Yeah, I'd love a ride."

"Great!" Troy quickly hopped out the driver's seat, and helped Sharpay into the truck,

"Thanks Troy."

"No problem." Troy smiled happily at her and kissed her lips. Sharpay was startled at first, but quickly responded to his kiss. Troy finally pulled away, smiling even brighter than before.

"We should probably get going. There'll be more time for that later," he grinned mischievously and threw her a wink. Sharpay swallowed hard, the memories from last night still fresh in her mind.

The drive to school was silent. Sharpay gazed thoughtfully at the rain through the window, while Troy focused on the road ahead. He quickly stole a glance at her, and noticed the sad look on her beautiful face.

"Are you alright Shar?" Troy's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, and she quickly looked his way.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Ryan." Troy didn't know what to say, but instead took her hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Once they reached their destination, Troy helped Sharpay out of the truck and they headed towards the main entrance hand-in-hand. And upon their arrival, the once bustling hallways of East High became silent. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the couple. Then the silence was broken.

"Is that the ice princess with Troy Bolten?! No way! You have to be fucking kidding me!"

"What the hell is wrong with him?? She's such a whore!"

"Yeah she is. Why else would he be with her?"

"I can't believe he's actually with her! She's been after him for years, why does he suddenly want her now?"

"You can't blame the guy, Montez is hot, but she really should just join a convent."

"It was bound to happen. How long can you say no to a girl as fine as that?"

"Yeah that girl is sucha fox!"

"What a bitch! She totally stole Troy from Gabriella."

"She probably drugged him."

"Nah, she probably just lets him put it anywhere."

"Eww, he's probably gonna get an STD from her."

Sharpay held back tears of hurt and frustration at her peers' harsh comments. Sure, she had been putting up a façade until recently, but surely they noticed she had changed? _I might have been a bitch, but I was never a whore!_

Troy curled his free hand into a fist, desperately trying to keep his cool.

"We should ask Bolton if her pussy's as cold as she is!"

Then he lost it.

Troy dropped Sharpay's hand and charged into the guy who made the comment, knocking him to the ground. He pinned the guy underneath him and punched him in the face. Sharpay stared wide-eyed in horror, while the rest of the school cheered on the fight.

"Say that again and break your face!"

The idiot tried in vain to shield his face from Troy's attacks, while dozens of students pulled out their phones.

"Sick! Troy's beating the shit out of Gabe!"

"Dude this is so going on YouTube!"

"Troy stop it! Get off of him!" Sharpay pleaded to no avail. She was about to intervene, when Chad appeared and took hold of her arm.

"Don't Shar, Troy wouldn't want you to get hurt," he said and then proceeded to intervene himself, when someone beat him to the punch.

"Bolton, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Sharpay's ears perked up at the sound of his voice. _Hayden!_

Troy let down his guard for a second to look at the intruder, when Gabe took the opportunity to kick Troy in between the legs. He crumpled to the ground, and Gabe was about to attack him again, when Hayden lunged at him. And seeing as Hayden was considerably bigger than Troy Bolton, Sam and Michael, two of Gabe's friends decided to help him out. They were about to make a grab for Hayden when Troy leapt to his feet and hurled his fist into Sam. He was knocked to the ground from the blow, and Michael came at at Troy. Then seeing his best friend in trouble once more, Chad finally made an entrance. Now it was on. It was Hayden vs. Gabe, Troy vs. Sam and Chad vs. Michael. And they were really going at it. Kicks and punches were flying everywhere, and no one could do anything but watch.

"Come on, what's the big deal? Everyone knows Evan's is a slut!"

Gabe had made the mistake of opening his mouth a second time. Hayden saw red, and slammed Gabe against the lockers and broke his nose. He was about to punch him, when he was torn away from Gabriel.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Principle Matsui's voice rang through the hallway, and broke up the fight in a second.

"BOLTON! ROSNER! DANFORTH! JOHNSON! GARETT! RICHARDS! I WANT YOU ALL IN MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY! EVERYONE ELSE, GET TO CLASS!"

No one had ever seen their principal so angry. So too afraid to get their heads bitten off, the students ran to their classrooms. Even Sharpay was left with no choice. The halls were quiet once more, and the convicted made their way to the principal's office, their heads hung low in shame.

Once they reached the office, they were forced to sit together while Principle Matsui talked to the secretary. They all wanted nothing more than to beat each other's brains out, but they were too afraid at the moment.

"Karen could you please pull the permanent records of Troy Bolton, Hayden Rosner, Chad Danforth, Gabriel Johnson, Samuel Garett, and Michael Richards? I'll need them on my desk as soon as possible."

When he entered his office, no one said a word.

"What on earth were you boys thinking today? Starting a fight at school; are you aware that I have enough grounds to have you all expelled from school?!"

Ouch. They weren't expecting that.

"However-luckily for you, you all seem to share promising futures in sports, and although you most certainly deserve it, I won't expel you from school."

They all sighed in relief. Who knew that their athletic abilities would be their salvation? Troy and Chad had basketball while Gabe, Sam, and Michael had football. Hayden had both.

"But, don't think that you guys are off the hook. All of you will serve detention for the next two months, serving under Ms. Darbus of course."

They all groaned.

Principal Matsui opened his mouth to continue, when he was interrupted by the phone.

"Yes Karen, what is it? Oh," his expression suddenly turned grave. "Could you please call them out of class? Yes, just send them here. Alright, thank you." He looked troubled, but quickly regained his composure. "Alright boys, that'll do for now. Just head back to your classrooms."

They all shot him quizzical looks, but quickly shuffled out the door. They split up into their respective groups, when they saw Ryan and Sharpay get pulled into the office.

**Friday, January 11th 2008**

**8:45 AM**

**Principle Matsui's office**

"What's wrong Mr. Matsui? Why did we get pulled out of class?" Sharpay asked him curiously.

"Well I think you should both sit down," he replied grimly.

The twins exchanged fearful looks, but quickly obeyed.

"I just received a call from the Albuquerque General Hospital," he began, and Sharpay instinctually took hold of Ryan's hand. "And it seems a through your mother was involved in a car accident."

Sharpay gasped in horror, and brought her hands up to her face.

"W-what?" stammered Ryan.

"Please son, let me finish. An ambulance arrived eight minutes later, but she died before they could reach the hospital. I'm so sorry."

"No! NO!" cried Sharpay.

Ryan was in shock. He couldn't think or breathe.

"MOM! I HAVE TO SEE MOM!" Sharpay stood from her seat to run out the door, but suddenly she clutched her temple and crumpled to the ground.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: This part of the story is so long, that I had to write it in two parts! But don't worry, there's more drama to come soon enough! And as always, reviews would be lovely :D. After all, how am I supposed to know if you like it or not??**

**XOXO~Summer**


	16. The Perfect Storm, Part 2

**A/N:** Writer's block is a bitch.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Chapter 16: The Perfect Storm part 2

Previously on Teenage World:

"Ryan, why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away too?" [Sharpay]

"You have no idea of what I'm feeling Sharpay!" [Ryan]

"I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye." [Ryan]

"Oh Ryan, you have no idea how much it means to me that you're here! Now I can leave happy." [Derby]

"We should ask Bolton if her pussy's as cold as she is!" [Gabe]

"Sick! Troy 's beating the shit out of Gabe!"

Hayden saw red, and slammed Gabe against the lockers and broke his nose.

" BOLTON ! ROSNER! DANFORTH! JOHNSON! GARETT! RICHARDS! I WANT YOU ALL IN MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!

"Are you aware that I have enough grounds to have you all expelled from school?!" [Matsui]

They split up into their respective groups, when they saw Ryan and Sharpay get pulled into the office.

"Your mother was involved in a car accident." [Matsui]

"She died before they could reach the hospital. I'm so sorry." [Matsui]

"No! NO!" [Sharpay]

Sharpay stood from her seat to run out the door, but suddenly she clutched her temple and crumpled to the ground.

To be continued . . .

**Friday, January 11th 2008**

**9:09 AM**

**1st period (Darbus)**

Hayden sat uncomfortably in his desk. He stretched his legs and slouched further down into the tiny seat. A groan escaped his lips as he tried to shift his weight more comfortably. _Great. Not only is this lesson boring as fuck, but this stupid desk is too small!_ Hayden tried to ignore his discomfort and actually pay attention to what Darbus was saying-but, it all came out sort of like: "Blah blah blah. Blady-blady blah, blah blah blah blah. Blah." He groaned again, before turning his attention to the two vacant seats across the room. _They still haven't come back. What happened, Sharpay?_ His mind began to flood with thoughts of the beautiful blonde, but his reverie was soon interrupted by a crumpled note thrown at his head.

"What the-?"

He looked down at the note, and carefully opened it, trying not to draw attention to himself. It was from his cousin Aaron, who sat a few seats up.

**What happened in the principal's office? A**

He looked over to his cousin, before turning his attention back to the back to the note. He quickly scrawled a response and hurled it forward to his cousin. Aaron swiftly caught the note in his hand and opened it under his desk.

**Matsui flipped a bitch and gave us all detention with Darbus for two months! H**

Aaron stifled a laugh before replying.

**Sucks to be you! A**

Hayden received the note and glared at Aaron. He wrote a couple of words on the crumpled sheet, and chucked it at his cousin's head.

**Thanks a lot, cuz :p H**

**Haha you know it! So why don't we chill at your place afterschool? A**

Hayden rolled his eyes before replying.

**I have detention! H**

**I meant after that :p A**

**Oh…haha sure. H**

**Cool. Oh man coach is gonna be so pissed at you! He's already put up with you always being late because of basketball practice, but he's gonna flip once he finds out that you have detention every day! A**

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He'd forgotten all about that…

"LANGUAGE! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL, MR. ROSNER!" said an outraged Mrs. Darbus.

Hayden groaned and slammed his head on his desk, while Aaron laughed his ass off.

**Friday, January 11****th**** 2008**

**9:17 AM**

**Nurse's Office**

Ryan sat grimly with his face between his hands. A sigh escaped his lips as he glanced over to his sister lying on the cot next to him. _What are we going to do?_

Suddenly, Sharpay began to stir in her sleep, and Ryan took her hand as her eyes began to flutter open. She quickly sat up and looked around, trying to take in her surroundings.

"What happened, Ry? She said groggily.

"You blacked out."

Sharpay sat quietly, trying to recollect what had happened. "So, it wasn't all a dream, was it?" it was more of a statement than an actual question. Ryan remained silent, trying to think of words to say.

"I wish it was," he stated grimly.

Sharpay looked distraught, much the same way as he felt. His whole world was crashing down around him, but one look at his sister, and he realized that right now he needed to be strong for the both of them. Ryan gently tugged on Sharpay's hand and pulled her into his arms. Sharpay leaned into his chest and cried freely. And for the first time in years, she was just his little sister.

**Friday, January 11****th**** 2008**

**6:00 PM**

**Hayden's house**

Hayden walked through the front door the apartment, and dropped his keys on the kitchen counter. "Mom, I'm home!"

He glanced around the kitchen, looking for his mother, but she was nowhere in sight. "Mom?"

"In here!" came her voice from her bedroom. Hayden made his way over to her bedroom, and found her standing at the foot of her bed folding laundry.

"Hey there beautiful," he said and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"Sorry, buddy, but flattery won't work here," she teased. "Where where you, I thought you'd come home after practice?"

"I'm sorry mom, I…er-sort of got detention…" he said and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Detention? What on earth for?" she prodded.

"I got in a fight…"

"A fight??! Hayden! What were you thinking??" she said and brought her hand to his face, searching for injuries.

"I'm sorry mom. It's just…I…ahh! I don't know!…This guy, Gabe, he said some really horrible things about Sharpay…and…well, her boyfriend hit him, and he was in trouble…and well I kind of jumped in, and now I have two months of detention" he said all in a jumble with his hand still at the base of his neck.

"Alrighty then…Well the parenting code says I should punish you…buuuuut, I think that two months of detention is punishment enough," she said with an amused voice.

Hayden smiled to himself-he honestly had to have the world's greatest mom. She was cool, fun, and loving. He couldn't have asked for a better mother-although sometimes he wished she wasn't so young and beautiful; that tended to be a problem when it came to guys his age…But he loved her nonetheless, and wouldn't trade her for the world.

"Although, I'm eating the rest of your cookie dough ice cream!" she added with a laugh.

Hayden laughed with her despite the loss of his favorite ice cream.

"Alright sweetie, I need to get going to work again. So I left dinner in the fridge, all you need to do is heat it up a little in the microwave. Oh and I made some extra in case Aaron drops by."

"Okay mom, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, be careful Hayden, please don't get into any more trouble," she said with pleading eyes.

"I'll try," he teased.

She glared at him before grabbing her keys. She started for the door, when the doorbell rang. She opened the door, only to find Aaron on the other side.

"Hey Aaron, come to keep my delinquent son some company?" she said with a smirk.

"Why hello, Samantha, may I say that you're looking even more beautiful than the last time I saw you?" he said with a grin.

"Very funny Aaron, and that's Sam to you-Samantha makes me sound old," she teased. "Come in silly, dinner is in the fridge."

Aaron smiled brightly and wrapped her in a hug. "Haha thanks, Sam."

"Anyway, I'd better get going. Have fun guys!" she said with a wave, and was out the door.

Aaron closed the door behind her and turned to face Hayden. "Have I told you lately that your mom is awesome? And a total milf too!"

"Dude, that's my mom you're talking about! And she's your aunt too! Have some decency!"

"Aww come on Hayden, you know I'm just kidding," he said, placing an arm around Hayden's shoulder.

"But are you…?" Hayden shot him a quizzical look. Aaron chuckled and made his way to the kitchen.

"Well not about her being hot, because we both know that's definitely true-"

"Aaron, _my mother_-" he warned.

"-But alas, I'm well aware that she's my aunt. Sam's the greatest, you should be really grateful to have her as a mother."

Hayden smiled proudly, but the smile soon faded. "But she's been overworking herself…"

"Yeah, I noticed she looks tired-and worried," he said with a concerned expression. "Is everything okay?"

Hayden hesitated for a moment before answering. "We've been having some, er…financial trouble lately…"

"You guys don't have enough money?" asked Aaron, genuine concern written across his face.

Hayden bowed his head, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "No…no we don't."

"Hayden, if you guys need money-" he started.

"No. My mom would never accept it, and neither would I. Besides, I'm working now, and maybe-"

"Hayden, we both know that isn't gonna be enough. Living here is really expensive. Look, my dad has lots of money, I'm sure if my mom talked to him-"

"No, Aaron. Please don't insist."

The two boys shared a moment of silence. Then after a minute Hayden finally spoke. "She's been working two jobs, you know. She wakes up at 5:30 every morning to go to her first job and she gets home at 2 to come do stuff at home, just to leave again at 6:30, and doesn't come back 'till midnight. She's 34, Aaron. She shouldn't be working this hard. And even with me working part-time, it still isn't enough," he said with his head between his hands.

Aaron looked at his cousin, and best friend with sympathy. He sat beside Hayden and gripped his shoulder reassuringly. "We're gonna figure something out. I know we will."

**Friday, January 11****th**** 2008**

**7:10 PM**

**Ryan & Sharpay's house**

Ryan walked out of Sharpay's room and closed the door. He felt okay leaving her now that Troy was watching over her. After noticing their absence for the rest of the day, Troy had rushed over to their house to find out what happened. He had been by her side ever since. _He really must love her,_ he thought as he made his way down the hallway. He smiled happily, but it soon faded as he passed by his mother's room. He walked through the doorway, breathing in her familiar scent. Seeing his mother's things, all just the way she left them, brought pain to his heart. So Ryan fought back the tears that were threatening to fall, and closed the door.

Then he was walking down the stairs, when the doorbell rang. Ryan rushed over to the door and opened it, revealing the last person he wanted to see at the moment-his father. "What do you want?" he said harshly.

"Ryan, I understand how you must be feeling right now, and you have no idea how sorry I am that your mother passed away, but right now we need to be a family and stick together."

"We need to be a family?" Ryan looked disgusted, "We need to stick together?? You should have thought about that while you were cheating on mom! But now it's too late, because she's DEAD!" he spat.

"Ryan-"

"You know what? Just save it." Ryan was about to slam the door in his face, when Troy and Sharpay appeared at the top of the stairs. "Dad? Wh-what are you doing here?" said an overwhelmed Sharpay.

"Sharpay, princesss-"

"Don't call me that," she said bitterly. "Now answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"I've come for the both of you," he said simply.

"What?!" said the twins in unision.

"Now that your mother is dead, I'm assuming custody over both of you. You surely didn't think that you'd be living here by yourselves now, did you?" he elaborated.

"We're. Not. Going," Ryan said through clenched teeth.

"You can't do this dad, we don't want to live with you-not after all that's happened…" said Sharpay, while taking hold of Troy's hand.

"Mr. Evans, Ryan and Sharpay have been through a lot today, I really think-" Troy began, but was quickly interrupted.

"No one asked for your opinion, _boy_. Just because I offered you special treatment in Lava Springs, does not mean that you have permission to tell me what I can and cannot do with _my_ children," he warned Troy. "Now, Ryan, Sharpay, you're coming with me whether you like it or not. So we can do this the good way, or the bad way, you pick," he said with a tone of finality.

Ryan looked like he could kill. Sharpay looked at her father with disbelief, before turning around and heading back up the stairs, pulling Troy along with her.

**Friday, January 11****th**** 2008**

**7:25 PM**

**Troy's Room**

Troy sighed and lied down on his bed. He really didn't want to leave Sharpay while she was so upset, but after they returned to her room, she decided it was best if he didn't stick around while her father was there. So he reluctantly bid her farewell, and returned home. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, but then stood up when he heard the sound of several cars. _Probably moving vans…_he thought to himself sadly. He really didn't want Sharpay to go. He had really been enjoying having her so close. There were definite perks to having you girlfriend live next door. He walked over to his balcony, and leaned over the rail. _Yup, moving vans._ Troy bowed his head in defeat before turning back to his room.

He walked to his bed and lied back down. After a few moments he turned his head to look at the picture of Sharpay on his nightstand. Gingerly, Troy picked up the frame and brought it closer. He lovingly traced the outline of her lips with his fingers, admiring the beauty of his beloved Sharpay. He sighed again, and placed the frame back atop his nightstand, his hand still resting around the frame. Finally, Troy withdrew his hand and moved it to open the drawer of his nightstand. He reached inside and carefully pulled out a chain with the letter "T". He fingered the necklace in his hand, with a thoughtful look on his face. "This was always meant for you, Shar," he whispered to himself. "Only you."

To be continued . . .

**A/N:** Okay so kind of a lame ending, but hey it's something right? As usual more drama to come! Until next time :D!

p.s i lied, theres actually a part three to this!

xoxo~Summer


	17. The Perfect Storm, Part 3

A/N: First and foremost I'd like to apologize to everyone who has read this story. I feel like a terrible human being for not updating in over a year. When I began this story I thought I knew exactly where it was going, but as time passed I felt as though I had outgrown HSM. However, I recently saw Charlie St. Cloud and fell back in love with Zac Efron (ha) and I really want to finish this for all those who have supported me all this time.

I apologize in advance for the general lack of Troy in this chapter :[

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 17: The Perfect Storm part 3**

_**Previously on Teenage World:**_

"It wasn't all a dream, was it?" [Sharpay]

"I wish it was." [Ryan]

"Where where you, I thought you'd come home after practice?" [Sam]

"I got in a fight…" [Hayden]

"A fight? Hayden! What were you thinking?" [Sam]

"Right now we need to be a family and stick together." [Vance Evans]

"You should have thought about that while you were cheating on mom! But now it's too late, because she's DEAD!" [Ryan]

"Dad? Wh-what are you doing here?" [Sharpay]

"I've come for the both of you." [Vance Evans]

_**To be continued . . .**_

**Friday, January 11****th**** 2008**

**11:27 PM**

**Evans' Estate**

"I never thought we'd come back here," Sharpay said sadly as they walked through the familiar entrance of their old home. Ryan didn't say a word the entire time they were moving their things and remained silent as they returned to the place they once called home. Sharpay gave a sympathetic look to her brother. It was only a matter of time until they had to face their new step-mother, and their new "sister," Gabriella. There was no way this was going to end well.

"Ryan, Sharpay…" It looked like that time was right about now. Descending down the stairs was their father, the woman that ruined their parent's marriage, and none other than Gaby herself. "I know it's late," began Vance, "but I would like to formally introduce you to my wife Maria, and your new sister, Gabriella."

No one said a word. Sharpay did her best to keep her composure, and Ryan just went blank. Sharpay stole a glance at Gabriella and found her to be looking straight back at her. After their less than pleasant conversation earlier, she knew their reunion wouldn't be happy, but she wasn't expecting this. Gabriella's eyes were narrowed with hatred and disgust, all aimed at her. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity, but Sharpay couldn't stand it anymore and looked away.

Maria was the first to speak. "I know it that what your father and I did was wrong, and that because of that it isn't going to be easy to accept my daughter and me into your family. But believe me when I say that I never wished any harm upon your mother, and that I am very sorry that things ended the way they did."

Sharpay winced at the mention of her mother, and instinctively reached for Ryan's hand. She could feel the tension radiate off his skin and onto her own.

"I know that I will never be able to take the place of your mother, and believe me when I say that that is not my intention. I love your father, and I hope you can give me a chance to love you as well."

Sharpay gripped Ryan's hand a little tighter and tried to breathe evenly. _This is way too much for just one day! Mom, I need you so much right now. _She looked over at Ryan again and found him to be looking away, his teeth gritted in anger.

Dismissing to Maria's words, Sharpay looked at her father with an icy stare, "It's really late and we need to rest. My mother's service is tomorrow night, so if you'll so kindly excuse us..," she said before pulling Ryan up the stairs and into his old room.

Once the twins had disappeared from sight, Gabriella turned to face the couple. "I'm going to bed," was the only thing she said before turning abruptly and returning to her room.

After all the children had left, Maria turned to Vance and said in a low voice, "I think we should wait before giving them the news…"

**Friday, January 11****th**** 2008**

**11:45 PM**

**Evans' Estate-Ryan's room**

Sharpay stood beside Ryan who was sitting on his bed with his face between his hands. She approached him cautiously and placed a tentative hand upon his shoulder. "Ryan…," she began quietly.

Ryan opened his mouth and said something for the first time in hours. "Not now Sharpay. Please, I really just want to be alone."

Sharpay quickly removed her hand and looked away felling hurt. "Oh…okay, see you in the morning then…" she said and then walked away, closing the door behind her.

She stood outside Ryan's door for a few minutes, feeling her heart break as she listened to his moans of anger, frustration, but most of all…agony. _What can I do to make this better?_ Sharpay fought back her own tears and made her way to her own room, leaving her brother in privacy. As she walked through the familiar halls, she couldn't help but realize how everything felt so different…When she stood in front of her door, she hesitated for a moment, but finally opened it and stepped inside. Sharpay held her breath for a moment, and then let it out along with the tears she had been suppressing all night.

Sharpay leaned against the door, her sudden weight closing it shut, and slowly crumbled to the ground. She sat against the door for a long time, crying and looking through the window and into the heavens. _Are you still watching over me mom?_

**Saturday, January 12****th**** 2008**

**7:05 AM**

**Evans' Estate-Sharpay's Room**

Sharpay woke to the sound of rain. Rain was a rare occurrence in Albuquerque—some would call it a blessing, but to Sharpay it did nothing more than to remind her of the tempest raging inside her heart. Wordlessly she sat up and looked through the glass of her balcony doors. _Susana must have come to open the curtains…_

Pulling the covers from her body, Sharpay rose from her bed and walked to her balcony. Trails of raindrops streaked along the panes of the French doors, one drop following the next. Sharpay quietly observed the world outside, before grasping either end of the curtains and slamming them shut. Without a second thought Sharpay turned her back on the balcony and walked toward her bathroom with a heavy heart.

The dull light passing through the curtains bathed the room in an eerie half-darkness, while the rain raged on outside.

**Saturday, January 12****th**** 2008**

**7:05 AM**

**Evans' Estate-Ryan's room**

Ryan stood before his full-length mirror dressed in a fine suit of black. He raised a tie to his neck and mechanically went through the motions of adjusting it. His face was expressionless, and his stance was rigid. He looked every bit the Evans' mogul his father wished him to be. Contemplating his visage for the last time, Ryan turned away from the mirror and walked out of his bedroom.

**Saturday, January 12****th**** 2008**

**7:05 AM**

**Evans' Estate-Gabriella's room**

Gabriella sat before her vanity dressed all in black. She bore no expression upon her face, and mechanically raised a brush to her ebony hair. Never breaking sight with the mirror, Gabriella pulled the brush through her silken strands, letting time pass her by in silence.

**Saturday, January 12****th**** 2008**

**8:16 AM**

**Evans' Estate-Dining Room**

Vance Evans sat at the head of the table with his wife, Maria, at his right. Sharpay sat at her father's left, with Ryan sitting beside her. Gabriella sat opposite Ryan, avoiding making any eye contact with him whatsoever. The five of them ate in silence, each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Finally, after a long time had passed, Maria broke the silence. Reaching across the table, she gently took Sharpay's hand into her own. "You look beautiful Sharpay. Your mother would be so proud."

Nearly exploding from rage, Sharpay yanked her hand out of Maria's grasp and stood from her seat. "Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me again! You worthless, scheming whore!"

SLAP!

Sharpay held her hand upon her cheek, glaring at her father in disbelief.

"You will never speak to her that way again Sharpay!" said Vance, standing with his hand still raised, prepared to strike again. The entire table sat in a shocked silence until Ryan, livid, stood from his seat and faced his father. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH SHARPAY AGAIN!"

"Stay out of this Ryan! Your sister needs to learn some respect!" He made a move towards Sharpay, but Ryan intervened, shielding her from their father. In response to his son's audacity, Vance grabbed Ryan roughly by the shoulders. Just as he was about to throw him aside, a hand reached around and stopped him. Fueled by his anger, Vance released his hold on Ryan and thrust his shoulder backward, knocking into the person behind him and sending them to the ground with a crashing thud.

"Mom!" Gabriella gasped and rushed to her mother's side. Vance, horrified, realized what he had done and dropped to his knees beside Maria, who lay on the ground unconscious. "SUSANA! SUSANA!" he called frantically.

Susana appeared as quickly as she could, and gasped in horror at the sight of her new mistress on the ground. "Mr. Evans! What hap-"

"There's no time for that! What are you waiting for? Call an ambulance!"

Following Vance's orders, Susana rushed to the kitchen pushing past several other maids and cooks and finally reached the phone. Frantically she dialed the emergency number and was immediately connected to a dispatcher.

911: 911, what is your emergency?

S: My mistress is lying on the floor unconscious! I think she hit her head and she's not waking up! We need help immediately!

911: Where is your location?

S: The Evans' Estate in the upper Sandia Heights!

911: Evans'? As in…Vance Evans?

S: Oh for the love of—! Yes! Yes! Vance Evans! Now send us an ambulance!

911: Of course! Help is on its way!

Susanna hung up the phone and ran back to the dining room, followed by a dozen or so other servants who had learned of the catastrophe. Maria still lay unconscious, while Vance and Gabriella kneeled by her side. Ryan held Sharpay in his arms, while she looked on at the scene with an icy indifference.

"The ambulance is on its way, Mr. Evans!"

Vance tore his eyes away from Maria to acknowledge Susana in the doorway. "Thank you."

Susana nodded and proceeded to shoo the rest of the servants out of the room in order to offer the family some privacy.

A few minutes later, the sirens of the ambulance were heard and soon after that the paramedics came rushing into the dining room. Quickly and with great caution they put a neck brace around Maria's neck and pulled her onto the stretcher.

"We can take one person with us in the ambulance," said one of the paramedics.

"I'll go," said Vance. "She's my wife."

"Very well. Alright let's get her strapped and in the ambulance!" said the paramedic to his comrades.

While the paramedics pushed Maria away, Vance turned to face the three teenagers. "Ryan, bring your sisters and meet us at the hospital," he said before disappearing behind the paramedics.

Ryan grit his teeth at the word sisters. Sisters. As in, plural—as in Sharpay AND Gabriella. _So that's how you see it? _He thought to himself. _The three of us siblings…_ Ryan sighed and turned his attention to his "sisters."

"Let's go," he said and headed toward the main entrance. Sharpay and Gabriella mutely trailed behind him as they made their way toward the pink convertible mustang conveniently parked in their roundabout driveway. Ryan took the driver's seat, while Sharpay slid into the passenger seat, leaving Gabriella to climb into the back. No one said a word throughout the entire drive.

**Saturday, January 12****th**** 2008**

**11:30AM**

**Albuquerque Hospital**

The last hour had passed dreadfully slow. Vance, Gabriella, Ryan and Sharpay sat in the waiting room in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. The silence was finally broken by the arrival of the doctor with news of Maria's health. Vance immediately stood and extended his hand to the doctor, who shook it politely. The three teens also stood, but kept their distance from the conversation.

"Vance Evans. How is my wife doing?" Vance asked calmly, while releasing the doctor's hand.

"Well, the fall that Ms. Montez-Evans took was severe enough that it caused some head trauma. But other than a mild concussion, everything is fine. We expect a full recovery," the doctor said with a friendly smile on his face.

Gabriella heaved a sigh of relief at the doctor's words.

"What about the baby?" Vance asked the doctor nervously.

"WHAT?" the three teens screamed in unison.

Realizing his slip-up, Vance turned to the three of them and said, "Ryan, Sharpay, Gabriella, congratulations, you guys are going to have another sibling."

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N:** Well…what do you think? Still okay even after so long? Reviews are greatly appreciated—even if it's just to tell me what a horrible person I am for not updating in so long DX


End file.
